The Light You Burned
by LordMaster6
Summary: Modern AU. Grantham Investment Bank has been rocked by scandal, CEO Robert Crawley knows he needs to act fast to save the Bank to which his family's future is tied. Matthew Crawley, driven by his debts and his regrets, is made an offer that could make or break both himself and the Bank. Mary Crawley returns to GIB in the wake of the scandal to claim what is rightfully hers.
1. Chapter 1

**So! First Downton Abbey Fic... In the interest of full disclosure I haven't written much of this yet so I can't promise to be very prompt with updates. I'm also not an expert on Banking or Financial matters, so I have been leaning rather heavily on Wikipedia for correct terminology and such. This first chapter is set somewhere in 2009, when the Financial Crisis was in full swing.**

**There will be swearing, but I can't think of any other warnings that should be added.  
**

**Please let me know what you think. Much appreciated.  
**

* * *

The London branch of Grantham Investment Bank was tucked away rather unobtrusively in Eaton Square. Being an exclusive bank with a very select, limited clientele, it didn't boast a sign or any advertisement of its identity. Save for a brass plaque next to the front door, declaring that The Bank had been established in 1962 by Violet Crawley, Countess of Grantham. Consultation by appointment only. No phone number was offered.

Matthew Crawley stopped across the street and peered up at the building. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, and he did not know if it was caused by the flood of memories that the sight of the building evoked in him, or the fact that he had no choice but to cross the street and ring the bell. The financial crisis had not been kind to him, he was one of the first to be laid off from the first bank he'd joined on returning to the workforce. The second he'd joined in time to watch the place crumble around him. At that point, no one anywhere was hiring.

He'd been on the verge of calling his mother in Manchester and asking her if she would mind him kipping on her couch when the call from GIB came. He knew perfectly well why they were calling him, it had been on the front page of half the papers in the country. He'd have very much liked to tell them to shove it, but his situation was desperate and according to an online news article, _she_ was living in Singapore. Not that he made a habit of tracking her movements, rather he'd done his level best to ignore her very existence.

And yet, here he was. Going to a job interview at her family's bank. It was almost enough to make a man think about moving to New York.

'Suck it up, Crawley.' He muttered to himself, crossing the street at a brisk march. He punched the doorbell before he could think any harder about what he was doing. As always, the door was opened punctually, if only by a few inches. The doorman, a ridiculously tall man with red hair peered at him with the same look GIB staff gave to anyone who didn't work there or possess an eight figure bank account.

'May I help you?'

'I'm here to see Robert.' Matthew replied, the doorman frowned at the use of a first name.

'The Earl of Grantham only sees people by appointment.'

'Oh but I have one, my name is Matthew Crawley. No relation. You must be new.' Matthew replied at the bemused look on the man's face. But the surname did its job, he opened the door properly and Matthew stepped inside, shedding his coat.

'If you'll follow me, Mr Crawley.' The doorman murmured after hanging up Matthew's coat. Matthew allowed the man to lead him into the parlour room, where a single desk resided. There was no one behind the desk, which caused the doorman to pull up and frown. Matthew coughed and pointed the doorman in the other direction, where a blonde man in a suit matching the doorman's was flirting with a mousy haired girl. The doorman scowled.

'Jimmy!' he called. Jimmy turned and spotted Matthew and the doorman, his face lit up with recognition.

'Mr Crawley, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.' The man declared, hurrying forward to shake his hand.

'Delighted, I'm sure.' Matthew replied, feeling slightly put off by the warm welcome from a complete stranger.

'Alfred, would you please inform Mr Carson that Mr Crawley is here?' Jimmy ordered the tall doorman, who frowned.

'Pretty sure that's your job, Kent.' Alfred replied before he left the room. Jimmy returned his attention to Matthew.

'I apologise for Mr Nugent, he's a sour one. Can I get you anything? Some tea, perhaps?' Jimmy asked.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Very well then.' Jimmy looked slightly put out. 'I understand you were with Northern Rock and also Lloyds Banking Group. Terrible business, that.'

Matthew grimaced at the reminder. 'Literally and figuratively.'

'Mr Kent!' the booming voice of Charles Carson caused Jimmy to jump, Matthew simply gripped the handle of his briefcase tighter. He'd long since gotten a handle on his aversion to loud noises, but they still occasionally caused him to break out into a cold sweat. 'The reason your post as receptionist is called a desk job, is that your duties are to be performed behind your desk.'

'Yes Mr Carson.' Jimmy muttered, hurrying back to his post.

'Should I see you out from behind the desk again Mr Kent, I will reconsider my decision to promote you above Mr Nugent.' Carson continued, fixing the hapless receptionist with a scowl. Matthew had never been entirely clear on what Carson's job or title was at the Bank, however it was widely acknowledged that the Bank couldn't function without the man. 'Welcome back to Grantham Investment Bank, Mr Crawley.' Mr Carson intoned as they shook hands. 'And my I congratulate you on your appointment to the Order of the British Empire.'

'Thank you Carson. I do hope I'm not too early, traffic was better than I had anticipated.' Matthew replied.

'Not at all. If you would follow me.' Carson replied, Matthew wasn't put off by Carson's mood, the man had always been Mary's fondest supporter.

'I'm sure I remember the way.' Matthew joked half-heartedly.

'Quite.' Carson replied.

* * *

'Because it is you, Matthew, I won't embellish things.' Robert began, marking the start of their business discussion. Contrary to Carson's welcome, Robert had been effervescent in his greeting to Matthew, spending a good half an hour grilling Matthew on what he'd been up to in the last six years. He apologised for not attending the presentation of Matthew's MBE. Robert wanted a full explanation about his injury and seemed to relax visibly after Matthew ensured him that he was completely healed. Matthew found it a little perplexing, given the bitterness with which he'd left GIB all those years ago.

Robert gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Matthew noted not for the first time that the CEO of Grantham Investment Bank looked particularly worn. But then most people who were involved in the financial industry looked quite stressed these days. Matthew knew he was showing signs of a lack of sleep. 'I understand Patrick released a statement absolving the rest of the Bank of being complicit in his fraud.' Matthew began, knowing full well that Robert could waste many hours avoiding the subject if left to his own devices.

'It's our only saving grace really.' Robert replied. 'I don't know why he did it. He's safely tucked away in the Caymans with millions of my client's money, if he actually cared about the Bank…' Robert cut himself off with a shake off the head. He put down his cup of tea and moved towards the wet bar, pouring himself a generous glass of scotch. He held up the decanter and turned towards Matthew, who shook his head.

'Frankly, I'm surprised you're still standing. Between the fraud and the general economic climate.' Matthew remarked.

'It was touch and go for a while, we certainly lost some investors. But we've found two new clients who have made significant investments, and so things are looking up.' Robert replied, he gave a shrug, dismissing his bank's woes with that simple gesture. 'That of course leaves us with the problem of filling Patrick's position.'

'I should think that would be rather simple, that it would go to Mary.' Matthew replied, proud of himself for managing to get her name out so casually. Robert took a moment to eye him at the mention of his eldest daughter, before he shook his head.

'Mary has other priorities. I doubt she would welcome the added responsibility.' Robert replied succinctly. Matthew sipped at his tea. He disagreed with Robert, the Mary he had known wanted nothing more than to run GIB, Matthew also knew that she would excel at the role. 'Besides, moving her back to London to run things here would just leave me with the bigger headache of finding someone to run the Singapore branch.' He replied with a laugh, as if there weren't hundreds of bankers desperate for jobs in London alone, let alone the world at large.

'I see.'

The silence stretched out between them. Robert eventually put down his scotch. 'My dear boy, surely you know why I've asked you here. I'd like you to take on Patrick's former role.'

Matthew felt his mouth drop open. 'Robert! I- I'm a corporate lawyer. I can clean up his mess, but I can't do the job myself.'

'Why on earth not? You know how things work, you know how we operate here. Yes, there will be things you will need to learn from a banker's perspective instead of a lawyer's. You must understand that I am not hiring you to help us navigate this financial crisis, but as part of a long term succession plan. I don't intend on running the Bank forever. You will have time to learn.'

Matthew just stared at him. He felt an instinctual urge to ask where Mary fit into this succession plan of Robert's, but he didn't want to give Robert the impression that he still cared for Mary's welfare.

'What do you say Matthew?' Robert urged.

* * *

Mary settled into the back seat of the car and turned her attention to London as it passed her by. The skyline was different and there was construction all over the place, but in all important aspects it was the same as ever. Cold and dreary, grey and dark and cramped and so very busy. Mary had often daydreamed of a cold London day during her time in Singapore, she was proudly British, and therefore found the humidity in the Asian summer to be absolutely unbearable. There would be entire days when she did nothing but move from one air conditioned building to an air conditioned car, and into another air conditioned building, without the slightest desire to interact with the world at large.

Anna kept telling her that she was missing out on what should have been the experience of a lifetime. Mary reminded her best friend and personal assistant that she was far too busy to indulge in the sauna that was Singapore in the summer. Mary felt a stab of gratitude at the thought of Anna. Where she would be without that dear woman she did not know, certainly she couldn't have managed in Singapore for six years without her. Mary resolved to give Anna another raise. And perhaps buy her a house. She would need one, now they were back in London for good.

The driver was efficient, and knew London traffic well. It wasn't long after they'd left the hotel that the man pulled to a stop in Eaton Square. She only took a moment to glance up at the building, enough to note that it hadn't changed. Not that her father would ever dare change a thing whilst Granny still lived. Mary doubted he'd change much after she left either, her father was ridiculously conservative and a traditionalist to the bone. One of many reasons she'd stayed in Singapore for such a long time.

The driver opened her door, and she stepped out under the cover of an umbrella he was holding. She thanked him as he left her at the front door, informing him that she would call when her business was done at the Bank. The doorman answered swiftly when she rang, peering around the door. Upon seeing her Alfred swung the door open wide and jumped to attention.

'May I take your coat milady?' Mary didn't spare more than a moment to note the face of the new doorman, handing off her coat without a word. She brushed past the man and continued down the hall, moving with purpose. She stopped at the end and knocked.

'You may enter.' Carson's deep voice called to her, and Mary couldn't help smiling a little as she walked into his office. Carson looked up from the papers on his desk and did a double take. 'Lady Mary! My, you are a sight for sore eyes.' He hurried around his desk, offering her his hand. Mary cocked an eyebrow.

'Really, Carson. Aren't we past that?' she pulled the big man into a quick hug. 'I just arrived, and I wanted to pop in and say hello to you first.' Mary glanced at his desk. 'I see we're still pretending computers don't exist.' She teased.

'My Lady, I shall quote the Countess of Grantham, "the devil's tools are often disguised quite prettily".'

Mary laughed. 'We really ought to catch up properly, but I can't say when I'll have the time. However I'm back in London for good, so the moment shall arise. I really do need to speak with my father though.'

Carson's face fell. 'Your father is in a meeting, he didn't want to be disturbed.'

'Oh?' Mary paused, there was something distinctly awkward about Carson's demeanour. 'Pray tell, what meeting would this be?'

Carson warred with himself, his loyalty torn between his CEO and the woman before him, who he'd developed an immense fatherly affection for over the years. 'A job interview, I can't say much more than that.' Carson admitted grudgingly.

Mary felt her blood boil, there was only one open position her father would interview people for. Mary would be damned if she was going to sit idly by whilst her father gave it away to anyone who was not her. She turned on her heel and marched out of Carson's office. Carson sighed and followed up the stairs to the executive suites at a more sedate pace. Robert's personal assistant rose from his desk at the sight of Mary making for her father's office with purpose.

'Sit down Bates,' Carson ordered, 'I would suggest you not try and stand in her way.'

Bates complied, stepping aside as Mary pushed open the doors to the office, in time to see her father shaking hands with Matthew Crawley.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is somewhat short, and I had planned on expanding this further. But I'm going to be very busy with work over Christmas, so I doubt there will be time for another update this year.  
**

* * *

Matthew dropped Robert's hand as if he'd been burned and took a step back. Mary's wide eyed shock seemed to dissipate quickly, she stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. Ignoring Matthew, she turned to her father. 'Carson said you were conducting a job interview. Tell me you did not just hire him as Finance Director!'

'Mary, you should have told me you were coming.' Robert blustered. 'I had every intention of explaining this to you before we made any public announcements.'

'Oh, that makes it all better then.' Mary rolled her eyes. 'Of course I would come in person! How could you do this to me?'

'I know I said that I wanted to make you the Financial Director after Patrick, but things have certainly changed since then!' Robert replied. 'It's a full time position and I just don't think you would have the time for it now.'

'I've just moved halfway across the world under the assumption that I had a job waiting for me, I moved my s-' Mary stopped herself suddenly and took a deep breath, composing herself. 'I have moved my _staff _half way across the world. I sold my house, papa.'

'_You_ have a staff?' Matthew blurted out, reminding Mary and Robert of his presence.

'And why in God's name would you choose _him_?' Mary demanded, stabbing a finger in Matthew's direction. Robert bristled with anger.

'Why would I not? Matthew is a very talented individual who I can trust not to fleece this Bank like my last financial director did!'

'Nor would _I_! And might I remind you who decided to hire Patrick in the first place?' Mary gave her father a pointed look.

'I will not have my actions as CEO and Chairman of the Board questioned! Even by you, Mary.'

'You may well be CEO and Chairman, but you still have to comply to the will of the board.' Mary replied. 'If you give him the job that is rightfully mine, I will make life very difficult for you in every board meeting from now until the day you retire.'

'As if you bloody well don't already!' Robert snapped.

'In the interest of full disclosure Mary, I haven't accepted the job yet.' Matthew remarked. When Mary turned the full force of her ire from her father onto him, Matthew regretted opening his mouth.

'And you won't, if you know what's bloody well good for you.' Mary snapped back. 'If you don't mind, I haven't seen my father in five years. Would you give us some privacy?'

'Like you'd know a damned thing about what's good for me.' Matthew retorted.

Mary drew herself up, and in a tone laced with regal superiority she informed him, 'Frankly, I don't give a damn Matthew.'

It was that remark that caused Matthew's tenuous self-control to snap. 'No! You bloody well never did, did you? I gave you my heart and you dismissed me like I was a piece of dirt on your shoe.'

'Might I remind you, who walked away from whom?'

'You left me with no choice.'

'I said I needed time!'

'Enough!' Robert shouted over them both. 'I need another bloody drink.' He mumbled, approaching the wet bar. Matthew and Mary glared at each other as Robert filled his glass and downed the lot in a matter of moments.

The CEO returned his attention to the two younger people in his office. He couldn't help feeling angry at the both of them. If they'd just conducted themselves properly all those years ago, he'd never have been put in this position. Really, it was their own fault, Robert told himself.

'Matthew I'm very sorry, but I can't offer you the role of Financial Director.' Robert announced, Mary couldn't help letting a fraction of her satisfaction show. Matthew wasn't really paying attention, he was still angry at Mary. 'But I am going to offer you Patrick's seat on the board. And I think I'll make you my Chief Operating Officer.'

Mary's satisfaction vanished.

'I don't understand, Robert.' Matthew spoke first. 'Grantham Bank has never needed a COO before.'

'The Grantham Investment Bank has never been held hostage by one of its board members, either.' Robert replied. 'And obviously our clients are going to pay additional scrutiny due to the economic climate.' Robert turned to Mary. 'Against my better judgement, I shall make you the Financial Director. Satisfied?'

'The rest of the board still has to elect him. I wouldn't gloat just yet, papa.' Mary retorted. 'Obviously Edith will vote against me, but we both know I can hold sway with mama, granny and Sybil. Don't go boasting about your appointment to GIB just yet Matthew, you're a long way from hired.' With that, Mary turned and marched out of the office.

Robert sighed and poured his third drink of the morning. If his mother could see him now, he just knew the woman would have him sacked.

'I daresay I should return to job hunting now.' Matthew remarked wryly.

'Nonsense, the next board meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning. Mary simply doesn't have the time to win the necessary votes.'

'_Famous last words',_ Matthew thought to himself.

* * *

Matthew arrived back at his small London flat that afternoon utterly exhausted. To say his meeting at GIB had turned into a catastrophe was an understatement, the inclusion of Mary seen to that. He shirked his tie and jacket and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He flicked through the telly channels until he found a T20 match. As he watched the batsmen from both sides smack the bowlers to all parts of the field, he couldn't help identifying with the poor ball.

His phone rang, jolting him from his beer and cricket induced reverie. With surprise he noted the time before he took note of the caller. Deciding his day couldn't possibly get any worse, Matthew answered.

'Hello mother.' He answered, trying his best to sound cheery.

'Oh dear. I take it the job interview didn't go well?' Isobel replied, his mother always had the annoying ability to see right through him.

'Well one of the board members has vowed I'll never get the job, so I would say it is a safe bet.'

'Perhaps it is time to consider a new field of expertise. Bankruptcy, perhaps? I hear that's booming.' Isobel remarked, Matthew took a moment to admire his mother's ability to make that kind of remark in all seriousness.

'You're a regular optimist mother.'

'I'm a realist Matthew. I can't imagine you can afford to remain unemployed much longer.'

'I could always sell my flat, move back to Manchester with you.'

'I'm sorry but I just don't think I could allow you to sleep on my couch Matthew. I think it's much better for you that you know you don't have that option available to you. You simply must find a job.'

Matthew rolled his eyes, his mother was always the last person prepared to joke about anything. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

'How is your back feeling? Any paraesthesia in your legs?' Isobel demanded, she could scarcely go a week without wanting to check with her son that he was feeling no lasting effects.

'I stubbed my toe on the way to the interview this morning and it hurt like all hell, so I'd say I'm still fine.'

'I know you get tired of me asking, I just can't help it.'

'I did warn you that you would miss having patients.' Matthew replied with a sigh. 'Perhaps you should run down to your old ward once in a while.'

'Oh, but I'd hate to intrude. Dr Clarkson is doing a serviceable job.'

'That was a glowing endorsement if I've ever heard one.' Matthew chuckled, and with that, his mother was set off on a tangent. He spent the next ten minutes watching the cricket as she babbled in his ear about her hospital and Dr Clarkson and how it really was for the best that she has accepted her new post as Chief of Medicine. He was really only required to make obligatory noises of agreement every now and then, and that suited him perfectly fine.

'Matthew Edward Crawley! You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?' Isobel shouted at him through the phone, causing Matthew to jump.

'Of course I am!' Matthew replied automatically.

'Then what was I just saying?'

'Something about Clarkson's incompetence?' Matthew hedged.

Isobel sighed. 'I'm sorry, if I bore you Matthew then just say so. I'm far too busy to spend time talking to someone who has no interest in the conversation.'

Matthew grimaced and thumped his head back against the couch. 'I'm very sorry mother, I was just distracted. You see, my job interview today was at Grantham Investment Bank.'

There was a pregnant pause as Isobel digested that news. 'Oh, well that explains it. And this board member who vowed you would never get a job there?'

'It was Mary, yes. Time has apparently failed to heal those wounds.' Though even he was not entirely certain whose wounds he was talking of.

'Oh, Matthew.'

'She's meant to attending lavish parties in Singapore, sweet talking Asian billionaires into trusting her with their money. Even Robert wasn't expecting her there. But in hindsight it isn't surprising. Mary has never made any secret about wanting Patrick's job. Frankly I was surprised she waited so long to claim it.'

'I suppose she must have enjoyed those parties in Singapore.'

Matthew snorted. 'I doubt it, she's far too British to want to live in the Pacific.'

'I never did understand what happened between you two. Things seemed to be settled, and then the next thing you are calling me to let me know that you have quit your job and joined the army. People just don't do that anymore.'

'I'll admit I wasn't thinking quite clearly.' Matthew admitted, he really didn't want to delve further into his disastrous love life.

'Your decision nearly got you killed, and was quite literally millimetres away from paralysing you. And all you can say is that you weren't thinking clearly?'

'Mother, please.' Matthew begged. 'It's in the past.'

Silence fell, perhaps Isobel would give him a reprieve today, but Matthew knew she certainly wasn't satisfied. Isobel Crawley was never satisfied with anything short of the full story.

'Well I have to go, Matthew. And whatever happens with GIB, I do hope you come to me before you re-join the army, or something equally silly.'

'I doubt much of anything will happen with GIB. I expect that Robert will call and inform me that Mary has moved the board against me, and that our association is finished. I really should just continue job hunting.'

'Yes, it is probably for the best. Well I will talk to you soon, but I really have to run Matthew.'

'I understand, some of us a have a job to go to.' Matthew remarked, he heard his mother make an annoyed sound before she hung up on him. He sighed and tossed his phone back onto the couch. He really ought to make some plans for his job search, and possibly consider his mother's suggestion about moving to Bankruptcy. Instead he cracked open another beer and returned his interest to the cricket.

* * *

Matthew was woken from his mid afternoon nap by an insistent hammering on his front door. He pulled himself off the couch, shut off the TV and went to see who'd woken him. He pulled open the door and felt his mouth fall open in shock.

'Are you going to let me in, or am I to remain out here in the rain?' Violet Crawley demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

'I must apologise for the state of my apartment, I was not expecting guests.' Matthew admitted after he closed the door behind Violet. The elderly woman took a moment to note the beer bottles on the coffee table.

'I suppose I have seen worse.' Violet replied. 'And with your current situation, I can't imagine you can afford a cleaner.'

'Quite true.' Matthew replied, rather than inform her that he had never hired a cleaner in his life, even when he had been gainfully employed.

'Let's not waste time on useless pleasantries, I mean to discuss business.' Violet replied, she examined the couch carefully before seating herself upon it.

'Certainly, but I am not sure what business you and I have to discuss.' Matthew replied, sitting himself a distance away.

'I speak of course of Grantham Investment Bank.' Violet replied. 'I was informed today that Robert has plans to place you on the board, and make you his Chief Operating Officer.'

'Yes, however since the appointment must be approved by the rest of the board, I can't see it becoming reality.'

'I had someone do a little digging on you, Matthew. You certainly need this job. Or any sort of employment, really.'

'Much like the next person, I have a mortgage and precious little savings, I can't afford to be out of work long.' Matthew replied, he wondered briefly how far Violet's investigator had gotten. He had never had any luck trying to guess what the Crawley women were thinking or feeling.

'So Robert would have me entertain the thought of a lawyer in dire financial straits on the board of my bank?' Violet huffed, she glared at Matthew. 'Do you not have anything to say in your own defence? Or should I inform my son not to waste his time.'

'My Lady, what could I say to you that would convince you of my worthiness?' Matthew replied. 'I see not the point in wasting my time on a lost cause.'

'If you were a lost cause, why on earth would I waste _my_ time visiting you in this… place?' Violet demanded, casting another look about her. Matthew's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Violet gave him an annoyed look. 'Do shut your mouth, you'll catch flies. Doubtless there are some in here.'

Matthew's mouth snapped shut. 'I can assure you that my apartment does not have flies!'

'I know it is all meant to be very secret, but the last time you worked for us, I understand you and Mary had something of a relationship. I heard there was a proposal made.'

'Made and rejected.'

'Did you love my granddaughter, or did you love the Bank?'

'Of course I loved Mary.'

'And do you still?'

'It's been a very long time, and I don't know about Mary, but I know I'm different. I have no designs on your granddaughter. Nor do I bear her any particular ill will for what happened.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes, I would say I am indifferent.' Matthew insisted.

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The boy always had been a terrible liar, it would seem that had not changed.

'What if I told you that I could be inclined to facilitate your appointment to the board? However if I was to make this happen, there will come a time when I come to you and ask something of you. And to the best of your ability I will expect you to make it so.' Violet explained.

'What kind of favour are we talking about here?'

'Nothing illegal, if that's your concern. If I needed a hit man I certainly wouldn't choose someone who is so terrible at lying.' Violet replied. 'Well, what say you?'

* * *

Thomas rubbed out the old cigarette and pulled out his case for a new one. The back door to the Bank opened and Sarah O'Brien stepped out, wearing her trademark scowl. Thomas pulled out two cigarettes, holding them between his lips as he lit the both, before he handed the second one over.

'So her bloody highness is back from New York then? Well this'll be interesting, the whole lot of them in one room again.' Thomas remarked.

Sarah took a long drag from her cigarette. 'Whoever banned smoking on planes and in public places needs to be shot. I haven't had a drag in a good twelve hours.' Thomas laughed at her, blowing a ring into the air between them. 'You're in a good mood, considering. From what I hear, they're giving that final seat to that great prat Matthew Crawley.' O'Brien watched for his reaction.

'The Earl wants to, but I spoke with Mary and she's certain it won't happen.' Thomas replied. 'I sure as bloody hell didn't spend six years in Singapore to return to my old bloody post.'

'D'you really think Mary Crawley's going to nominate you in the prat's stead? I was given to think she didn't bother with the likes of us.'

Thomas scowled. 'You don't have to tell me about how uppity she can be. You will recall that I spent my first year at the bank fetching her coffee and doing her filing? Never mind that I had twice as many Masters Degrees as her. I put up with it because I knew it would pay off. There were others in the department more senior than me, but she chose me to help her establish the Singapore branch.'

'Now you think she's going to nominate you to the board?'

'I told you she promised me a raise if I came back to London. Doubtless she must think I'll be so grateful for it that I'll be a safe vote for her.'

'I suppose you've had plenty of practice being her lapdog.' O'Brien remarked. 'If I didn't know better I'd say you liked her.'

Thomas laughed and ground out the used butt. After a moment's thought he decided not to light another. 'Any insights on your lady that you would be willing to share with this poor accountant?'

Sarah sat back in her chair as she lit her second cigarette. 'I don't recall her ever liking Matthew Crawley the first time round. So I daresay that she'll object. She's made a habit of objecting to Robert's plans lately. Can't say I blame her.'

'Think she'd ever make a push for more control? Most of the Bank's capital used to belong to her.' Thomas mused. 'I know if it was me, I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than let the bloody Earl take control of my millions.'

'When they merged their Banks it was a different time, and now they're married. She doesn't want his job for herself, but she does worry about the Bank. I think if Mary made a play she would be bloody tempted to support her.'

* * *

'Our first piece of business today is obviously a formality.' Robert declared. 'In lieu of his crimes against this Bank and its clients, I move to have Patrick Crawley removed from this board and his post as Financial Director.'

'Seconded.' Cora replied.

'By a show of hands, all those in favour? All opposed? Motion carried, six to none.' Robert announced. In the corner Daisy typed away, recording every word that was spoken.

'Good.' Robert declared in a satisfied tone. 'For the position of Financial Director I have decided to promote Mary, I'm sure we're all very happy that she will be returning to London now. It will be nice to see more of Andrew.'

Mary rolled her eyes in a good natured way, thanking Sybil as her younger sister congratulated her. Edith just sighed and picked at one of her nails. Mary didn't know why Edith was bitter, she'd declared the year before she went to university that she would not be joining the Bank, and had instead studied journalism. The middle Crawley sister now had a personal column in a national paper, where she got to vent to her hearts content about all the injustices the world had done to her.

'We will now take nominations for Patrick's board seat.' Robert announced. 'I myself will be nominating Matthew Crawley. I'm sure you all remember him from his previous tenure here with us. I've spoken to him already and he is quite keen to be re-joining us.'

'As any unemployed man would be.' Mary muttered under her breath, earning a scowl from her father.

'Any other nominations?'

'Yes, actually.' Mary declared, straightening. 'I would like to nominate Charles Carson.' She paused for a moment, to observe the effect on her family, smiling. 'Carson has been with us since before I was born, he is the most loyal man at the Bank and certainly deserving of this post.' She shot a triumphant look at her father.

'I certainly can't argue against Carson's many fine qualities.' Robert begrudgingly admitted. 'We'll go around the table and cast our votes. Mine shall remain with Matthew.'

'I will vote for Carson.' Edith declared. 'I hate to admit it but Mary is right, there is no one more deserving.'

'I will also vote for him.' Sybil looked a little more subdued. 'I'm sorry about Matthew's situation but who could vote against Carson?'

'Who indeed?' Mary replied, smug. 'Carson has my vote, obviously.'

The table's attention turned towards Violet, who glanced at Mary for a moment. 'Carson it is.'

'Very well, Charles Carson is our nominee to the board. Obviously I shall need to speak with him, ensure that _he_ wants the post.' Robert grumbled.

'I know I'm meant to wait until later when you ask if there is any other business to be discussed father, but since we are voting for board seats I feel now would be the best time.' Sybil cut in, she took a moment to compose herself as her family eyed her. 'I've joined Médecins sans Frontières, and they want me to go to the Sudan for a six month posting at one of their clinics. I'll be leaving in a fortnight.'

'What!' Robert yelled.

'Sudan?' Cora repeated, looking faint.

'My god, it's a warzone Sybil, why on earth would you want to go to a warzone?' Robert shouted.

'I don't want to go, I have to. They need doctors and I can afford to take time from work, so it really is my civic duty to do this.' Sybil argued. 'I just feel I'm going to be so busy with MSF that I won't have time to worry about the Bank, so I want to give up my board seat.'

'I forbid it! There is no way in hell that one of my daughters is walking into the middle of an African civil war.' Robert slammed his fist into the table.

'Control yourself Robert!' Violet snapped. 'Sybil is an adult, a smart, well-educated adult. You do not have a say in the matter. Don't make a fool of yourself.'

'Are you happy about this, mother?'

'I find the thought of Sybil coming to harm most disturbing.' Violet replied, but she said no more. 'Now Robert, it seems you have another board seat to fill. Shall we hear the nominations?'

'I'll nominate Matthew again. We'll talk about this later Sybil.' Robert warned his youngest.

Everyone either glanced at Mary or resisted the urge to. She looked thoughtful, before she gave a sigh. 'Well I find it amusing that Sybil is the one who foils my plans, I think you are retiring from the board a little early, darling.' She waved at her father to begin the vote.

Robert rushed through the vote and the rest of the minutes for the meeting. He wrapped up the meeting and ordered Sybil to join him in his office. Sybil went, but with Violet by her side and her mother taking up the rear. Mary found herself alone in the room with Edith for the first time in many years.

'Do you think we should join them? Father is terribly angry with Sybil.' Edith mused. 'I can't imagine mother approving either.'

'Sybil's stubborn enough to handle them. Besides, Granny has made her side known, she could have no better champion.'

'I suppose you must be feeling very satisfied. Carson and Matthew on the board, all you need to do is tie up one more seat and you'll have control.'

'Honestly Edith, weren't you paying attention? I did not want Matthew back here.'

'Because he dumped you before you could dump him, and now your pride is hurt.' Edith retorted.

'Oh what do you even care? You don't work here, you just collect a pay check.' Mary snapped as she stalked out of the conference room.

* * *

**And no, Andrew was not a typo. Dun dun dun... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter, but it's all Matthew and Mary so I hope that makes up for it. Still bummed after the S3 CS**

* * *

Matthew's gaze moved from the documents on his desk to the calculator in his hand and back again. He made a note on the paper and dropped the pen, frustrated. He sat back and took in the mess of papers all over his desk, he was momentarily overcome by the urge to push them all into the wastepaper basket and set them on fire. He looked at his watch and sighed at the late hour.

One week he had been back with Grantham Bank, and already he was looking at an all-nighter. It didn't feel like he was truly back, since Robert had disappeared to Edinburgh for a conference on his first day. Mary he had only seen glimpses of, as she brushed past him in the hallway on her arrival in the middle of the morning, and marched right back past in the middle of the afternoon. They hadn't spoken outside of the most basic pleasantries, and even those were rushed and awkward. Sometimes Matthew could fool himself into thinking it was any old Investment Bank he'd just joined. Those moments never lasted long enough for his liking.

Whilst Robert was away he had asked Matthew to familiarise himself with their current investment portfolio. Robert was due back in the office the next morning, and Matthew wanted to be finished with his review by then. He had precious few supporters, so he felt it best to impress the one he had. Unfortunately for him, Matthew foresaw a difficult conversation with Robert upon his return.

The Bank was surviving the Financial Crisis, but Matthew didn't know how. What he saw concerned him, there was a predilection towards projects that looked good to clients and outsiders but financially made little sense. They were either extremely high risk/high reward or too stagnant to be worth the money put in.

Matthew didn't have the first earthly clue how he was meant to tell Robert that he thought the man's investment strategies were appalling and that if he didn't change his focus he'd finally manage to sink the Bank.

Matthew got out from behind his desk, deciding that a cup of tea would do him a power of good. He'd have preferred something stronger, but as far as he knew the only liquor in the building was locked away in Robert's office. As he passed the staircase leading down to the foyer he spotted the night manager Lynch moving towards the front door.

Minutes later, armed with a steaming mug of black Earl Grey, Matthew left the staff room to return to his office. Rather suddenly his phone buzzed with a text message, Matthew cursed as he juggled to swap the mug to his opposite hand so he could reach his pocket. Consequently he didn't see Mary until her elbow pushed his tea right into his chest.

Mary, who herself had been absorbed in her phone, gave a shout and dropped hers as the tea soaked into Matthew's shirt.

'Fuck!' Matthew shouted, he dropped his mug and began pulling at the shirt to get it away from his skin. He looked up and realised who he'd just bumped into. 'Shit, sorry! Argh, this is bloody hot.'

Mary grabbed his tie and set off down the hall, pulling a hapless Matthew after her. She led him into her office and pushed him through a side door that led to her private bathroom. 'Get the shirt off and clean yourself up already.' Mary ordered. Matthew gaped and she rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on, I've seen it all before.'

Matthew relented, pulling his tie over his head before he started on his cuffs. He could feel her watching him, and he cursed when his fingers fumbled with the cuff link.

'Oh for heaven's sake.' Mary muttered. Suddenly her hands were on the buttons on the front of his shirt, clearly she felt no lingering nerves, as she rushed through them. Matthew felt the offending cuff link fall off, and just as quickly as she'd started Mary's hands darted back as she realised exactly what she was doing.

Matthew took a step back and pulled off the shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt with a large brown stain. He pulled it away from his skin but made no move to remove it. 'I'll just go back to my office, I have a gym bag in there with a clean shirt.' Matthew explained.

'I'll get it. I need my phone anyway. And I suppose I should inform the cleaning crew to revisit the second floor.' Mary drawled as she strolled out of the bathroom.

Matthew leant back against the vanity, he felt hot all of a sudden, and it wasn't being caused by the tea.

Mary stopped outside her office, her eyes closing as she cursed herself internally. _Unbuttoning his shirt?_ What had come over her? Her head fell back as she returned to the top of the stairwell, she picked up her phone and took a moment to send the text she'd been composing, composing herself in the process. Mary leant over the balcony and called out to Lynch.

'Yes Ma'am?' he replied.

'Matthew has just dropped his tea all over the carpet, would you be so kind as to inform the cleaning staff?' she asked, Lynch gave a nod and disappeared from view again. Mary pocketed her phone and walked into Matthew's office, right next door to her father. The desk was a shambles, papers everywhere, the computer was on but had been shoved to the far corner. Mary resisted the urge to have a look at what he'd been working on, instead she started looking around for the gym bag. She found it tossed behind the door and with no earthly desire to come into contact with his dirty boxers or whatever might be lurking within, picked up the entire bag and took it with her.

When she returned, Matthew had succumbed and removed the undershirt. He had his back to the vanity and was looking at the painting over the toilet. Mary paused in the doorway, her eyes trailing over his bare torso, out of the corner of her eye she saw something and looked towards the vanity and the large mirror. In that mirror she could see his back, the pale skin was smooth and fine, apart from a short line across his spine halfway down, it looked like a piece of string had taken residence beneath the dermis. Mary realised she was wrong, there were some things she hadn't seen before.

Mary gave a small cough and Matthew turned back to face her. He blushed and she resisted the urge to smile as he snatched the bag from her. Mary let him off the hook, leaving the bathroom without comment.

Back in her office, Mary flirted with indecision for a moment before she moved towards her desk. Mary turned on her computer and settled down in her chair. Perhaps she would be prepared to admit that she and Matthew still had chemistry, but in the cold light of day their issues also still remained.

Matthew appeared at the door of the bathroom wearing of all things an old Manchester City jersey that he'd owned since before they had first met. It used to fight tighter on him, but Mary had just seen in full colour that he was more toned these days. The pale blue still brought out his eyes though, Mary realised she was paying rather too much attention to him and focused back onto the computer, frowning at her screen.

'You're cross again, what have I done now?'

Mary gave a sigh. 'Oh honestly, why must you think everything is about you? I'm here at work at ten in the evening, of course I'm a poor mood.'

'Well thank you for the use of your bathroom.' Matthew replied, moving towards the door.

The moment the door closed behind Matthew, Mary gave up the charade of trying to work. The only thing that had gone her way was that there had been no witnesses to the whole fiasco. Perhaps if she felt nothing for him, the situation would be easier to handle. The continued existence of her feelings for him were a complication. She needed to get rid of Matthew before he had a chance to hurt her again.

There were only two ways she could now hope to remove Matthew now he was settled on the board. Unfortunately she knew Matthew wasn't likely to commit a fraud on the same scale as Patrick's, and thus force her father's hand. What she needed was an alternative candidate, an investor with deep pockets who would be prepared to sit on the board and invest heavily with the Bank. Someone too lucrative for her father to pass up in favour of his favourite Crawley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in 24 hours? I should warn you not to get used to this, this isn't usually what happens with my fics.**

* * *

Robert Crawley was in a good mood when he arrived at the office the next morning. Things were finally looking up, he'd officially removed any connection between the Bank and Patrick Crawley, Mary and Cora were both back in the country, and Matthew was back at the Bank. If he could just talk his youngest out of her latest attempt to save the world, things would be close to ideal.

Promptly at ten am, Bates admitted Matthew into his office. Matthew looked weary and a little stressed, Robert wasn't surprised, the pile of documents he carried in with him spoke to the hard work Matthew had apparently been putting in during his absence. Robert took a moment to congratulate himself on a job well done there, not only would Matthew's name and reputation help repair their image after the scandal with Patrick, the man also promised to be a hard working member of the team.

Robert invited Matthew to take a seat. As the meeting would only be between himself, Cora, Mary and Matthew, he had opted against the conference room in favour of the office, which was far more comfortable. Matthew deposited his pile of papers onto the coffee table and flopped back onto one of the couches.

'My apologies Robert, I was up quite late last night.' Matthew explained. 'There was rather a lot to go through.'

Cora and Mary walked in at that moment. Mary looked none the worse for wear for her own late night, which Matthew found impressive since she'd still been working when he had left at some god awful hour in the morning. Cora seated herself next to her husband, leaving Mary to sit next to Matthew. No one missed her reluctance.

'So, shall we get started?' Robert asked, no one disagreed. 'Firstly, Matthew. Welcome back to Grantham Bank, I'm sure you must be tired of hearing it.'

Matthew chuckled. 'I haven't heard it as often as you might think.' He remarked wryly.

Robert seemed to miss the point of his remark, continuing on without missing a beat. 'So I take it you managed to make some headway in your review of the investment portfolio?'

'Yes, and I made some notes. Mostly it's just questions I wanted answers to.' Matthew replied, leaning forward to reach the stack of papers on the coffee table.

'Very good, it's wonderful to see you doing your due diligence. But I first wanted to discuss how the bank will run now, with our new Financial Director, and the new post of Director of Operations.' Robert began, giving a nod to Mary and Matthew respectively. Matthew just stared as Robert launched into a long and clearly rehearsed speech about his future visions for the Bank and the path that Mary and Matthew would take the Bank down under his supervision. Matthew glanced over at Mary, who suddenly looked fatigued, she spotted him looking at her and smirked ruefully. Matthew sat back and settled in for Robert's speech.

'I think we've all gotten the gist, dear.' Cora declared, cutting in. 'And I'm sure Mary and Matthew will do marvellously. But we are all busy people, so why don't you cut to the chase?'

Robert gave a nod. 'Yes, you're right. You see, Cora has managed to convince me that now that I have you two in senior management positions, we should start making time away from the bank for ourselves. The first steps towards our retirement, you could say.'

'That sounds absolutely wonderful, you've certainly earned it Papa.' Mary gushed. 'You have nothing to fear, the Bank is in good hands.'

Matthew was doing his best impression of a fish out of water, Mary espied him out of the corner of her eye and kicked at his foot with her own, hoping to god he'd not mess this up for her and Cora. He shut his mouth and scowled at Mary, which was an improvement of sorts, she supposed.

'Yes, I know. But I'll still be around often, and I will still hold my current offices.' Robert replied, Mary could see he was struggling with the idea of relinquishing control, even incrementally.

'No one is expecting anything more, we'd just like to see you relax a bit Papa, stop and smell the roses once in a while.' Mary insisted.

'Yes, I am so dearly looking forward to it. I really appreciate you doing this for me Robert.' Cora added, her hands on her husband's arm. Robert looked reasonably mollified.

'You're most welcome, Cora.' Robert replied with a smile and quick kiss to the cheek. Mary relaxed and settled back in her chair.

'Now Robert, if you could call this meeting to a close, I need to get back to my preparations for Sybil's going away party on Friday.' Cora asked, she turned to Matthew. 'Are you able to make it, Matthew?'

'Well how could I possibly say no to you, Cora?' Matthew replied with a charming smile.

'I'm sure you could manage it if you tried.' Mary grumped.

'Will you be bringing a date?' Cora asked, Matthew swallowed and resisted the urge to look at Mary. 'No, it will just be me.'

'If there's nothing else, I have a lunch meeting with a potential investor I need to prepare for?' Mary remarked, looking towards her father.

'Of course, you're both dismissed.' Robert replied with a wave. Disbelievingly Matthew picked up his pile of papers and walked out after Mary, who was once more focussed on her phone. She turned back suddenly.

'Mama, I'm afraid Andrew won't be joining us for Sybil's party on Friday night.' Mary announced, Matthew felt something inside him sink like a rock. He shouldn't be surprised that Mary had someone in her life, she was after all, a charming, beautiful and intelligent woman. He should be happy for her, but somehow he couldn't quite manage it.

'That's a shame.' Robert mourned. 'I really don't feel like I get to see enough of him.'

'I'll bring him around for brunch on Saturday, does that make it better?' Mary asked, Robert brightened.

'Yes, excellent. I'm looking forward to it.'

Cora rolled her eyes. '_We're_ looking forward to it.'

Matthew turned and walked out of the office, the conversation was becoming rather difficult to listen to. He returned to his office and dumped the paperwork, looking at it with annoyance. All that work and for nothing. There was a knock on his door, he hadn't closed it, so when he turned he immediately saw Mary standing there.

'I thought you had a lunch meeting to prepare for?' Matthew snapped. Mary let his tone roll off her.

'That isn't for a good ninety minutes, and I really don't need to do prep these days.' Mary replied, she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. 'I suppose I should have warned you last night about what would happen this morning.'

'That would have been nice. What _did_ just happen?' Matthew asked.

Mary considered him for a minute before she replied. 'Mama and I have been working to get Papa to step back from the day to day running of the Bank. I love him dearly, but GIB needs a new direction. It would seem that I've finally found the upside to your return, I don't think he'd have gone along like that today if you weren't Director of Operations.'

'A coup.' Matthew gave a nod. 'I see.'

'No, he's still in control, this is more transitional. But it does mean that rather than working with Papa, you'll be working with me.' Mary replied, she didn't look particularly thrilled by the thought. 'Those papers, I assume they're related to your review of the investment portfolio?'

'Yes.'

'Then we should schedule time to discuss that.' Mary opened the office door and called for Anna, who crossed the hall from her desk outside Mary's office. 'Matthew and I need to schedule a meeting to discuss the investment portfolio.'

Anna turned to the tablet in her hand. 'Soonest availability would be Thursday morning, does that work for you Mr Crawley?' she asked, looking up at Matthew.

'I still don't even know what my job entails, so I don't have any plans for my time.' Matthew replied.

'We'll discuss that on Thursday as well.' Mary replied as Anna entered the meeting into Mary's schedule. 'Until then.' She turned to leave with Anna.

'Mary?' Matthew called, Mary stopped and turned back. 'I… about you and… Andrew. I'm happy for you.'

Mary stared at him for the longest time.

'Andrew and I, well it's not exactly what you must think. But I love him and he does make me happy.' Mary explained slowly. 'I'm also endeavouring to keep my private life separated from work. So if you would be so kind, please don't speak of him at work again.'

'As you wish.' Matthew replied curtly. He was regretting even mentioning the name, he just hadn't been able to help himself.

Back in Mary's office, Anna was giving her best friend and boss a reproachful look. Mary spotted it and sighed. 'Well out with it.'

'You should explain to Matthew about Andrew. You're completely leading him on.'

'I rather think I'm doing the opposite, wouldn't you say?' Mary replied. 'Where's Thomas?'

'On his way.' Anna replied. 'Matthew works here Mary, and clearly Robert still likes him, so you won't be able to avoid him outside of work. He will learn the truth eventually but it should come from you.'

'Well if I have my way he'll be gone soon, so how about we focus on our bloody jobs, and then I can avoid the whole conversation altogether?' Mary snapped. There was a knock on the door. 'Enter!' she called, Thomas poked his head through.

'I have that report on Crowborough.'

'Excellent, I do like an _employee_ who knows their duties.' Mary snapped. Thomas entered slowly, he glanced at Anna and the obstinate look on the woman's face. Anna twirled around and marched out of the room. 'Now, Crowborough. What can you tell me Thomas?'

* * *

**I know Anna is different to canon, but I think in the modern world where the class divides aren't so distinct, she would be more opinionated. So yeah, there'll be more of that.  
**

**And there are no prizes for guessing who Andrew is, I like to think I've made it pretty clear. If I haven't, well we'll get there eventually.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's time to meet my OC...**

* * *

Mary watched Crowborough enter the restaurant, from the report Thomas had given, the man was an excellent prospect. He'd made headlines late the previous year by selling off his shipping company for an undisclosed figure, Thomas had valued the company at almost a hundred million dollars. Mary decided that if the man had half a brain he must surely be getting desperate for somewhere to invest it.

Mary frowned over her wine as Crowborough leered at a particularly nice looking waiter. _'That's one strategy off the table.'_ Mary thought to herself, not that she'd been surprised, she'd heard talk of the man's inclinations since she'd been back in England.

'Lady Mary Crawley! I'd heard you were back in the country, it is a pleasure to see you again.' He declared, Mary smiled and stood up to greet him.

'I didn't think you would remember me, Oxford truly feels like another lifetime. And please, call me Mary.'

'How could I forget such a stunning creature as you? I must insist you call me Ian.' He declared with a smile. They sat down and the waiter appeared to fill his wineglass, offering them both menus. This was what Mary liked about five star dining, limited options meant that even a man such as Ian Crowborough could decide in less than ten minutes. She was beginning to realise why he had yet to invest his money in a new venture.

Over their first glass of wine and the entrée the conversation remained on the superfluous and lightest personal details. It wasn't until the mains had come and gone that they moved their discussion to business.

'I'll speak frankly Ian. After selling your company last year you obviously have a lot of money that's just going to waste siting there. My Bank specialises in helping men of your calibre multiply their fortunes, through minimal risk on your part.'

'Yes, I think half of my country club is on your client list.'

'I daresay it would be less than half, we take more care in our selection process than the average country club.'

'Then I should be feeling flattered.' Ian replied. 'How is your Bank doing? All the headlines these days suggest that it is a bad time to be in finance.'

'If one is foolish enough to make bad investments Ian, then it is always a bad time to be in finance. However Grantham Investment Bank did not invest in subprime mortgages and thus we never had to worry about being over leveraged when everything fell to pieces. So naturally we have avoided the worst of this crisis. Obviously the follow on effects haven't been avoided _entirely_, but you will find that we are one of the most stable Banks in Great Britain right now.'

'I know, I did my homework. Or rather, I had someone do it for me.' Ian joked. 'So how much?'

'I'm sorry?'

'How much for the Bank?' Ian repeated, Mary fought to maintain her composure.

'I'm sorry, are you actually saying that you want to buy GIB?' Mary asked.

'That depends on how much of it I can afford. My researchers were only able to give me very rough estimates on the value of your Bank.'

'My family has no intention of selling the Bank.' Mary replied. 'Even if my father could be convinced to part with it, which would never happen whilst his mother lives, he can't. The company by-laws prohibit the sale of the Bank to anyone outside the family whilst more than one direct descendant of Violet Crawley still lives.'

'How about a partial sale?'

'I'm afraid it can't be done. However if you choose to let me help you invest your money, I can offer you a seat on our board.'

Ian Crowborough let his smile drop for the first time that afternoon. 'I want to own a Bank, not work for one.' He replied. 'I see I have wasted my time.'

'You are not the only one.' Mary replied.

'Well we have nothing else to discuss, I must beg my leave of you.'

Mary watched as Crowborough left, leaving her with the bill. She finished off her wine as the waiter processed her card. The more she thought about it, Mary decided that it was likely for the best, after an hour Crowborough's personality was already growing tiresome. Doubtless she'd have been thoroughly sick of him within a month. Nonetheless, in an effort to delay admitting her failure to anyone at the Bank, she contacted her driver.

* * *

Saint Gottschalk's Prep School loomed over the narrow London road, a road currently clogged by cars and people. Mary once again felt grateful that Anna had managed to find such a competent driver, few others could have weaselled a Bentley through this chaos and into a park directly in front of the school's main gate. Mary stood by the car with the chauffeur, who spent his time glaring at any of the children who dared get too close to the car.

After what seemed like an age, she spotted her wayward progeny. Mary couldn't help smiling as she watched her little boy chatting animatedly to a girl of a similar age. It was only when they passed through the front gates that she realised that they weren't speaking English.

From the day Andrew had been born, Robert had dedicated himself to ensuring that Andrew would have a place waiting for him at his own alma mater. There had been no question in his mind that eventually Mary would return to London. So when she had told him that Andrew would instead be attending a school barely twenty years old rather than his own beloved St Michaels, it had been yet another cause for contention. St Gottschalk's had a first class reputation in languages, offering tutoring in any language requested by the parents. In Mary's case it meant that her own son could keep up his knowledge of the language he'd inadvertently picked up from his local nanny during their time at Singapore. Mary had no doubt that his knowledge of two languages would serve him well, even if he did occasionally muddle them together, so that she could not understand half of what Andrew said.

Seeing him talking happily with a young girl in his second tongue reassured her that she had made the right choice. Mary smiled inadvertently as Andrew waved off his friend at the gate and ran full pelt towards her, she braced herself for impact, and thus was not knocked over when her boy collided with her legs.

'I see we had a good day at school, I told you it wasn't so bad.' Mary remarked, running a hand through his hair, debating the necessity of a haircut.

Andrew looked up and began to gabble away in Mandarin, Mary sighed and raised an eyebrow. 'Andrew.'

'Sorry.' Andrew grinned. 'I forget you aren't as advanced as me.'

Mary rolled her eyes as the chauffeur opened the car door. 'I should complain to the school about that teacher of yours, inflating your head like that. Now in with you,' she ordered. 'Before I _advance_ your bed time.'

Andrew took a running leap onto the back seat, Mary imagined that her driver would have something to say about the boy's treatment of the leather upholstery.

* * *

Knowing that good weather in London was as precious as gold, Mary decided to take advantage of it. After Andrew had changed out of his uniform and Mary her suit, they walked down to Hyde Park. Sybil sent her a message, saying that she was stopping by the house so Mary called her youngest sister back and urged her to join them. Andrew spotted Sybil first, but rather than greet his aunt he turned and ran back to his mother. Apart from a handful of visits during the holidays, Andrew hardly knew his relatives. Around them he was still shy and reserved, which aggravated her father and occasionally gave Mary cause to regret her fit of temper that led to her move to Singapore. However Andrew had shown her today that with time he would warm up to new people, mary believed he would grow comfortable in the presence of their family.

Sybil was dressed casually, much like the university student she no longer was, but that Mary remembered from before she left. Sybil took a moment to greet her sister before turning her attentions to Andrew. With some encouragement from Mary, he and Sybil were soon deeply involved in some game that seemed to involve a lot of screaming and running that Mary didn't quite remember playing as a child.

Nothing made a person feel old quite like parenthood, Mary decided.

Sybil soon lost Andrew's attention to a game of cricket being played by a large family of boys of a similar age. Mary took a moment to speak with the father who had drawn the unfortunate short straw of babysitting his own kids and his nephews, before she and Sybil sat back to watch Andrew play. Mary had never felt a particular passion for cricket, but in Singapore when she'd felt homesick, Mary would put the cricket on TV and watch with Andrew. Once her boy had realised that the game was from her home land, he'd decided it was the best thing ever. His fourth birthday gift of a cricket bat of his very own remained as Mary's biggest regret in life.

'He's like a boy version of you, it's almost scary.' Sybil remarked.

'I don't know what you're talking about, I hate sports.' Mary sniffed.

'I just mean, he's so wonderfully shy with new people. With you, people used to call it snobbery. I suppose that's a gender thing, to call a boy shy and a girl a snob.' Sybil mused.

'Last I checked you were a medical doctor, not a psychologist.' Mary replied.

'I'm going to miss him. I feel like I hardly know him, but at the same time I do because he's just like you.'

Mary grimaced at the reminder. 'I suppose there's no talking you out of going.'

'Nothing you say could possibly talk me out of going Mary. And I'd be hurt if you tried.'

'I think what you're doing is incredibly noble Sybil, but you can't fault me for worrying about your safety. Call it a bad habit that all parents have, if it makes you feel better.'

'Well if it makes you feel better, I won't be going to the Sudan for a few weeks yet. I have to go to Amsterdam for an orientation course first.'

'Oh, because Amsterdam is _so _much better.'

'Wow, such hypocrisy Mary. Remember Edith told me exactly what you two got up to in Amsterdam.'

'That's precisely why I'm worried.' Mary replied. 'Doesn't Edith have anything better to do than air my dirty laundry?'

'You're not being fair on Edith, especially with all the work she's done to stop her editor publishing anything about Andrew.' Sybil warned.

Mary was prevented from responding by the appearance of Anna, who handed her the daily stock reports. 'Ah, excellent timing.' Said Mary, 'Crowborough fell through, call Thomas and tell him I need another option.'

'That's a shame, may I ask what happened?'

'His idea of an investment strategy was to buy GIB. That, and he's a dreadful bore.' Mary replied. 'I don't remember what's scheduled for tonight.'

'Phone call at eleven pm with someone in Australia. Thomas emailed you the brief half an hour ago.' Anna replied, consulting the schedule. 'Thomas wouldn't need to be doing all this _extra_ work trying to find you options if you would just talk to Matthew. You know you'll have to.'

'I'm sorry, what on earth am I missing?' Sybil asked. Mary sighed as Anna turned towards the younger sister.

'Mary doesn't want to have the conversation about Andrew with Matthew, so she is trying to find a replacement for him on the board.'

'Traitor.' Mary muttered towards Anna, still absorbed in the stock reports.

'He doesn't know? I thought that was why you two broke up.' Sybil asked, frowning. 'How on earth does he _not_ know?'

'Well for an otherwise intelligent man, Matthew can be spectacularly dense, and apparently this is one of those times.' Mary replied.

'Anna is right, you should tell him.'

'Why?'

'Why! Because you work together, and you have all this history, and… you just should, it's the right thing to do.' Sybil tossed her hands up, Mary sighed and lowered the reports.

'Let me tell you why I won't. If I told Matthew I would be hurting him unnecessarily, and since he and I need to maintain a working relationship until I find a replacement, I would rather not complicate things by giving him a fresh reason to hate me!' Mary snapped. 'Matthew and I are over, personally. What good would it do to tell him I was unfaithful?'

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't like kids, I don't understand them and they scare me. I haven't been in contact with one since I was one myself. So if Andrew doesn't seem particularly kid-like, there ain't much I can do about it. ****One of the big writing tips I received as a teenager was to write what you know. So really, I've completely buggered myself by writing a fic with a kid.  
**

**Well that's my little self loathing rant for today done with. Thank you for all your feedback and follows and favorites.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew had departed the office for the day and was on his way to the tube station when his phone rang, he reluctantly checked the caller ID. On seeing the visage of his former CO, Matthew jumped to answer.

'Captain! It's good to hear from you. How are things, relatively speaking?' Matthew asked, crossing over to the park where the ambient noise was quieter.

'Well you can stop calling me Captain, as I've been formally discharged.' He replied, Matthew frowned.

'I'm sorry to hear that William.' Matthew replied. 'But surely with the injury…'

'I tried to transfer to a different area, recruitment or the like. Unfortunately I have been turned out.'

'Well it's their loss. I can't think of a more dedicated man in the army, you even found it within you to compliment the food!' Matthew joked, trying to lighten the mood, it fell on flat ears. 'In all seriousness William, if I can help in anyway, just say so.'

'I'm in London at the moment actually, and I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to catch up for a drink?'

'Well your timing is again impeccable. I've just finished for the day, and I could use a pint or three.' Matthew replied. 'Does the usual place work for you?'

'I'm close enough to be there in half an hour.'

* * *

William was waiting at a table with two pints when Matthew walked into the Royal George. He looked as ridiculously young as he ever had, even if there was something in his eyes that spoke to the things he'd witnessed. It felt good to see an old mate, Matthew didn't get many chances to catch up with his troop, as the others were still active and rotating through Afghanistan on a regular basis. For all the horrible times he'd experienced in war, there were half a dozen memories of good mates helping each other through. He understood William's evident desolation at his honourable discharge.

'It was always my intention of retiring to the family farm, to be there to help out dad, and maybe take it over for myself one day.' William explained. 'But with the problem with my lungs, I would be more a hindrance to him.'

Matthew grimaced and drank deeply from his pint.

'I'm certain that he's simply happy that you're back alive.' Matthew replied.

'I am aware that I'm the only one who's sorry that I'm discharged. Because now I have nothing to do, even though I don't need a job because of my disability pension, I'd rather be working. The problem is the two kinds of work I know how to do, I can't do anymore.'

Matthew nodded in sympathy, then he paused, thinking. Suddenly he broke out into a smile. 'I have a solution to your problem and one of mine own.'

'Yes?'

'You want a job that will occupy your time but that you can handle with your lungs. I am being harassed by the head of human resources at my new bank to hire a personal assistant. He keeps trying to fob this odd little chap called Molesley off on me.'

'Personal Assistant?' William repeated, surprised.

'I know it's a big step down for a Captain of the British Army, but it can just be a temporary measure until you find something more to your liking.'

'I was going to say I don't know the first thing about how a Bank operates.'

'Well to be honest, I'm still not sure I know what I'm doing either. So you won't be alone in that.'

'Surely then you need an assistant who knows more about Banking to help you out?'

'I bloody well think not! Last thing I want is an assistant who knows my job better than I do.' Matthew replied, indignant. 'What say you, William? You'd be doing me a huge favour.' Matthew asked, on seeing William's reluctance he continued to press. 'For god's sake William, we fought two wars. I daresay we can handle a Bank job.'

William looked down at his beer glass, his face an agony of indecision. Finally he turned back to Matthew. 'Very well, I will accept your offer.'

Matthew's face broke into a brilliant smile. 'Excellent! Now let's celebrate by getting blind drunk like the good old days.'

* * *

Carson stood up from behind his desk and peered down his nose at the two men before him, both of which looked a mite uncomfortable under the man's stare. 'I will start by saying that I am most happy that you have finally started putting some thought into the hiring of a personal assistant, Mr Crawley.' Carson directed at Matthew. 'Does this young man have a resume that I may examine?'

'I didn't bring one Mr Carson, I'm sorry.'

'I doubt it's your fault. Perhaps Mr Crawley here led you to believe that he has the power to hire his own personal assistant, and thus has already offered you a job. Unfortunately Mr Crawley seems to have forgotten that all non-executive employees who receive a salary from Grantham Investment Bank are hired by myself, including the personal assistants!'

'William is absolutely fit for this job, Carson. I have no wish to circumvent your authority, in fact I'm hiring him specifically because you told me to choose a personal assistant.' Matthew argued.

'I gave you a shortlist to choose from.'

'Your shortlist had but one name.' Matthew retorted. 'Now I have made my choice, either you hire William or you hire no one.'

Carson's face was a mask of displeasure. 'Mr William Mason, do you have any prior experience as a personal assistant, or office work in general?'

'Not specifically, sir.' William replied, Carson turned towards Matthew, unimpressed.

'Ask Mr Mason what his last job was, Carson.' Matthew replied.

'Very well.' Carson turned his attention back to William who was standing at parade ground rest.

'I was a Captain in the Royal Logistic Corps.'

'And why are you not still a Captain then?'

'I was injured. My discharge came into effect a month ago.' William replied.

Carson heaved a great sigh, before a look of resignation crossed his face. 'Then welcome to Grantham Investment Bank, Mr Mason. If you will follow me, I shall need you to complete some documents. Mr Crawley, your part is done, feel free to return to your own duties.' Carson declared, shaking William's hand.

Matthew smiled and clapped William on the back. 'I'll see you later, William.'

Matthew was smiling as he walked down the corridor back to the foyer, for the first time since he'd joined GIB he had actually done something effectual. In time he might manage to do something more substantial than provide a mate with a job, but it was a start and something to remember when things inevitably grew complicated.

Once source of inevitable complications had just stepped through the front door. Matthew's smile shrank slightly at the sight of Mary, who was engrossed in a phone conversation as she shrugged off her coat into Alfred's waiting hands. Mary spotted him and paused, before she pointed to the phone, mouthed _'Sorry'_ and marched up the stairs. Matthew sighed and followed at a more sedate pace.

Matthew had only just managed to sit down at his desk when there was a knock on the door, he bid the person enter, it was Anna and she looked irritated. 'Mary has a favour to ask, but she's too _busy_ so here I am.' Anna explained.

'Of course.' Matthew replied with a weary smile. 'I've got nothing urgent to do, so by all means lay it on me.'

'She would like you to look over a contract for her. Mary asked me to say that she knows you're not the company lawyer, but as you know Mary detests Mr Murray, so she was hoping you could do it, if you're not too busy twiddling your thumbs. That last part was a direct quote.'

'I could tell.' Matthew replied. 'In spite that, I'll look over the contract. It is something I know how to do, which will be a refreshing change from the last two weeks.'

Anna pulled out her tablet, after a moment she lowered it again. 'I've sent it through to you. If you have any questions you should talk to Thomas.'

'It's always Thomas with her, there's an entire floor of financial experts in varying fields upstairs but Mary always uses Thomas.'

'She likes him, for some reason I've yet to fathom.' Anna replied with a shrug.

'I see you two warmed up to each other terrifically during your time in Singapore.' Matthew remarked dryly.

'More like we drove each other spare.' Anna replied, Matthew snorted.

'Does Mary have a deadline for this contract?' he asked, opening the document on his computer.

'The deal is set to be closed by midday on Monday.' Anna paused, and then added, 'Australian Eastern Standard Time.'

'I guess I'll have to figure out when that is.' Matthew mused.

'You could ask your assistant. Those petty kinds of questions are our bread and butter.' Anna replied, Matthew smiled.

'I see the GIB grapevine is still the fastest in London.' Matthew remarked. 'Yes, I've hired a personal assistant.' He frowned at the document in front of him. 'Mary is buying a high rise in Australia?'

'The Bank is, and it's not just in Australia, it's in a place called Surfer's Paradise. How wonderful does that sound?'

'Like a nightmare actually, it's probably full of tourists.' Matthew muttered.

'Well I'll leave you to your work now, Mr Crawley.'

'I suppose I'll be seeing you tonight, at the party?' Matthew asked, glancing up from the document.

'Why would you? Even Mary can tear herself away from work long enough to see her sister off.'

'I had expected you to be there as a friend to the family and not as Mary's PA. I have no doubt that Mary would be able to part from work for the party, considering she only ever spends five hours a day in the office.'

Anna paused and frowned. 'Do you actually take note of Mary's movements?'

'It's bloody hard not to notice when her entourage rolls in and out of here.' Matthew replied. 'But for the record, I will explicitly deny having any special interest in Mary's movements. Or any other bloody thing Mary does with her bloody life.'

'If you say so, Mr Crawley.' Anna smirked.

'Get out of my office Anna.' Matthew replied stoutly, focussing on the computer.

* * *

**I've been a bit mean with the lack of interaction that Matthew and Mary have had. So here's a happy spoiler for the next chapter, they are both in the same room and they have of all things, a conversation! Yes, it's party time. The word bacchanal is also used in the following chapter, make of that what you will.****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we go, I suppose I've trumped this up a bit... I feel no shame.**

* * *

Most of the second floor at GIB vacated early that Friday, in order to have time to dress and commute to Robert and Cora's home in Surrey. Matthew thought found the house simultaneously impressive and daunting. Even though he knew the Eaton Square property where GIB resided was worth several times more, the Surrey house was the residential home of an Earl, and certainly looked the part. He'd been told that it didn't hold a candle to the family's ancestral home of Downton Abbey in York, which the family lost in the twenties. That the Crawleys of the twenty first century held properties in Eaton Square and Surrey was a testimonial to the work of recent generations to rehabilitate the family's fortunes. However the loss of Downton Abbey was something that still haunted them. The minute the current owner passed, Matthew knew Robert would be on the phone and asking for a quote.

Matthew had worried that he'd be somewhat overdressed in a suit sans tie, this was after all a gathering to farewell a daughter embarking on a dangerous humanitarian mission, not a royal wedding. When he stepped through the front door and spotted the first members of the party, he cursed himself for forgetting that with Cora Crawley in charge, no event would ever be small or anything approaching casual.

Mary seemed to zero in on him the moment he stepped into the ballroom, not that he was hard to spot, the rest of the men almost exclusively wore black tie. She smirked over the top of her champagne flute and excused herself from a conversation with her parent's local MP. Matthew was steadily working his way towards the bar, avoiding eye contact wherever possible when Mary settled herself in his path.

'This is certainly one way to make a statement. You told me you moved on from your socialist leanings back at Cambridge.' Mary replied. 'Or is this a ploy to avoid having to work? Because I can tell you now that absolutely no one will believe that my father appointed _you_ as his Director of Operations.'

'Oh leave off, your grandmother said it was going to be small and understated.'

'There's only a string quartet and no sit down meal, it's practically a bacchanal by Granny's standards.' Mary replied in a dry tone.

Matthew scowled 'What did you mean about avoiding work? We're at your sister's farewell party.'

'Most of these people are our clients, some are relatives, only a few are friends of Sybil. How does it feel to be even more underdressed than Sybil's hippie friends?' Mary asked. 'Even _they_ wore ties. There is one with dreadlocks who is in _white_ tie. Although now I think about it, it may just be some form of ironic protest.'

'You are taking too much pleasure in my humiliation.'

'No, I think my pleasure is perfectly well proportioned.' Mary replied with a grin. A waiter passed by with a tray of full champagne flutes, she swapped her empty one for a fresh glass as Matthew took two, he drained the first like a shot and deposited the glass straight back. Mary raised an eyebrow.

'You'd be feeling lousy too if you were in my shoes.'

'And your solution is to get drunk in front of twenty of our most important clients?'

'Perhaps I ought to leave, do you know where I can find Sybil?'

'I'm afraid you can't do that. Papa has made it widely known that you are here, many of the clients are eager to meet you. We generally like to give the clients anything they want that doesn't cost us money.'

'My fate is sealed then.' Matthew realised sombrely.

Mary rolled her eyes. 'Come with me.' Mary turned and led him out through the nearest exit. Matthew followed as she led him upstairs. There she walked down the hall to her parent's master bedroom. Matthew stopped in the doorway, perplexed, until Mary opened up the wardrobe and began to peruse her father's tie collection. 'He probably has a spare tuxedo but it wouldn't fit you properly and that would simply be even worse. But a tie should help somewhat.' Mary decided, she turned towards him. 'Will you come here?' she snapped.

'This is a little awkward.' Matthew replied.

'Because of what happened last time we were both in this room?' Mary asked, peering up at him through her eyelashes as one of her hands brushed against his collar with a tie, Matthew paled, his breath coming short and fast. 'Well, that's what you get for being a dunce, Matthew. Awkward bloody memories.' Mary replied in a businesslike tone as she held up a series of different ties against his shirt. She finally settled on a navy one. 'There, you still look ridiculous, but what can be done?'

Matthew took the tie and turned away from her, it was easier to concentrate when he couldn't see her, even if he knew she was still standing right there behind him. His fingers slipped as he knotted the tie. Matthew cursed himself silently, Mary had never affected him this way before. Clearly this was a product of an abnormally long period of involuntary abstinence.

He finished the knot and turned, Mary cast a critical eye over his appearance, she shook her head and began to adjust the tie. 'You wear these everyday Matthew, and I know you must know how to do this yourself because your mother is halfway across the country.' Mary lectured, Matthew felt his mouth go dry. There was something very much like his mother in her tone. For a moment he was transported back to a time when he'd had dreams of what she might be like as a mother, when he'd thought that it was a possibility for them. He stepped back, breaking the contact between them. Fighting to regain his thoughts, Matthew sought for a safer subject to occupy himself with.

'My mind is elsewhere, with that contract actually.' Matthew replied. 'I could tell it was a rush job, the language is atrocious. So I've straightened some of that out. But I do have to ask, why on earth would you buy everything except the penthouse floor?'

'There are two apartments on that floor, one belongs to the architect and the other I'm purchasing privately, there's a separate contract for that. It's for my parents.' Mary explained after a brief moment of silence. 'After all, they are taking the first steps towards retirement.'

Matthew cocked an eyebrow, 'I suppose the fact that this second home will be on the opposite side of the planet is just a happy coincidence?'

'Yes, exactly.' Mary replied with a smirk. 'Now come on, doubtless they're missing my charming company downstairs.'

Matthew still attracted attention, even with the addition of a tie. He resolutely made for the bar on his own, Mary having been dragged into an argument between another politician and Edith. He ordered a scotch, and turned around to find himself face to face with a man of a similar age in black tie. Matthew grimaced and sipped at his scotch.

'I thought I recognised your face.' The man declared. 'Matthew Crawley? GIB's newest board member and Director of Operations?'

'Yes, that is me. Pleasure to meet you.' Matthew shook the man's hand, mindful of Mary's remark about most of the room being clients.

'Evelyn Napier.' He replied, Matthew frowned, he'd heard that name.

'Of Branksome Industries, correct? I understand your family are one our most valued investors.' Matthew replied.

'I'm honestly not here to talk shop. But don't let your guard down, I believe I saw the younger Mr Grey about earlier. Irritating little prat.' Evelyn muttered as he sipped his own glass of scotch.

'I will watch out for a Mr Grey then, thank you for the warning.' Matthew replied.

'Oh, and there's another one I'd watch out for.' Napier directed Matthew's attention to the far side of the room where Mary was in conversation with an older man.

'Richard Carlisle.' Matthew supplied, everyone knew who the man was.

'Yes, I'm surprised he had the gall to show up, I think there are a number of people in this room who were targeted by his papers.' Napier remarked.

'I don't think hiding is that man's style.' Matthew replied, frowning as he watched Mary and Carlisle talk.

'I doubt it will end well for us if Mary catches us spying.' Napier observed.

'Do you know Mary well?' Matthew asked as they turned back towards the bar.

'Went to Oxford with her.' he replied. 'That is, before she went onto the London School of Economics.'

'Obviously.'

Evelyn left him after a few more minutes, Matthew ordered another scotch.

'Make that two.' A distinctly Scottish voice ordered, Matthew didn't need to look to know who had just joined him at the bar. He turned, smiling.

'Richard Carlisle? It's pleasure to meet you.'

'Oh trust me, tonight the pleasure is all mine.' Richard replied with a smile, taking in Matthew's suit. 'I see the new Director of Operations is a casual sort, I can't possibly fathom what this means for my investment.'

'I wasn't aware you were invested with us.' Matthew replied, his voice tight.

'Not as such at the moment.' Richard replied with a smirk. Matthew resisted the urge to grimace or scowl, or display any of his thought on Richard Carlisle on his face. The way Richard's smile grew seemed to annoy Matthew even more.

There was a hand at the small of his back, he caught a whiff of scent and knew it to be Mary before she appeared in the corner of his eye.

'I see you two have met, excellent.' Mary declared, she didn't sound particularly enthusiastic.

'He's an interesting one.' Richard replied, glancing at Matthew's suit again.

'Yes, well you'll have to forgive Matthew's state, he came straight from the office. We're working on an acquisition at the moment that I have high hopes for.' Mary explained. 'However it is in Australia, thus we both have to attend phone conferences at some rather strange times of the day.'

'You should have made them call you during _your_ business hours.' Carlisle replied. 'The need to maintain control is an absolute priority in business, you give way over one thing, and the people you do business with shall know you to be weak and will consequently try to cheat you.'

Matthew frowned and glanced over at Mary, who looked amused. 'I'm not sure I agree with you, all due respect Mr Carlisle.' Matthew replied slowly. 'If you both will excuse me, I think I really ought to say hello to Sybil, it is her party after all.'

'We're not negotiating with terrorists, Richard.' Mary advised the older man, it was the last part of their conversation that Matthew overheard before he bumped into the dreadlocked man in white tie.

'Hello there, I understand you are a friend of Sybil's?'

'What's your point?' the man demanded in an Australian accent.

'I was just hoping you knew where she was, this is her party after all so I'd like to give her my best.'

The man peered at him for the longest time, before his face broke into a grin. 'Mate, I love your threads.' He declared. 'As for Sybil, you're in luck.' The man turned and plunged into the crowd, Matthew followed as they crossed the ballroom and exited through yet another side door. This one led into the library, a smaller space than the ballroom, made more intimate by the dim light cast by the fire. There he found a handful of people just as odd as the dreadlocked white tie man. Sybil spotted him and jumped up out of her seat.

'Matthew! Oh, it's been too long.' Sybil wrapped him into a hug.

'A party within a party, interesting stuff Sybil.' Matthew remarked. 'I probably shouldn't stay away from the clients long.'

'Of course, of course.' Sybil pulled him towards a couch. Matthew proceeded to have a very amusing conversation with Sybil, who was clearly drunk and loving it. Now and again one of her friends would appear with a new glass of something, the fumes off some of them made Matthew light headed. After a good half an hour, Matthew knew he had to return to the other room. 'Where's your phone Sybil?' Matthew asked, she waved towards the coffee table. Matthew found the device, Sybil rested her chin on his shoulder as he entered a name into her contacts.

'Who's Tom Branson?'

'A friend of mine, he was embedded with us in Afghanistan, now he's reporting from the Sudan. Give him a call to let him know you're going to be in the area, you won't regret it. And it'll give me peace of mind also.' Matthew told Sybil, though he knew she probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. He resolved to send Sybil a text message the next day to remind her. 'Now do take care of yourself over there, you are my favourite Crawley sister.' Matthew told her.

Sybil pouted. 'But what about Mary? She's the one who's in love with you.'

'Perhaps she was, but we both know she's moved on.' Matthew replied, ignoring the pang in his own heart.

'I know what I'm saying, I'm a coherent drunk.' Sybil insisted.

'Mary told me herself that she's in love with this Andrew bloke, that he makes her happy. I'm happy for her.' Matthew explained, Sybil just sighed.

'Mary was right, you are dense Matthew. And it's so frustrating!' Sybil punched his shoulder. 'Now go away, before I feel tempted to say something I shouldn't.'

'Take care Sybil, and drink water.' Matthew told her.

'I'm the doctor here.' Sybil grumbled. Matthew sighed and left the library for the ballroom. He'd barely been in the larger room for thirty seconds when Mary was in his face, scowling.

'Where on earth have you been?' she demanded.

'Talking to Sybil, it's her party after all.'

'You don't have time to talk to Sybil, we need to convince these people that you won't sink the Bank and lose all their money. Now come on.' Mary pushed him forward.

What followed was a series of conversations with clients, in which Mary did most of the talking. Matthew was for the most part too perplexed to speak much. For the most part Matthew stood there with a drink in his hand, as Mary sold him to the clientele. After a while Sybil's words seemed to keep repeating themselves in his head. But it was ridiculous, he told himself, because Mary was with someone else. This was just business. Matthew began to drink more heavily.

The party in the ballroom died off rather suddenly shortly after midnight, although Matthew could hear that the party in the library was still in full swing. Normally he would have joined Sybil and her friends, but tonight he was simply too confused, and rather drunk. The small shred of common sense still rattling around in his brain told him to go home.

Mary was outside, having just seen Richard Carlisle off when Matthew stumbled out the front door, fighting to get his overcoat on.

'How do you plan to get home?' Mary asked him. 'You are in no state to drive.'

'Train I suppose.' Matthew replied, his voice was remarkably normal, when juxtaposed by the way he swayed on the spot.

'Ridiculous, at this hour and in your condition?' Mary snapped. 'No, you shall come in my car, my driver should be around in a matter of moments.' Even as she spoke, a dark green Bentley pulled to a stop next to them. The driver jumped out and opened the door for them.

'I think I should just call a taxi.' Matthew replied slowly, that common sense voice however was losing volume.

Mary killed it off by pushing him towards the car. 'Just get into the car, Matthew.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hand's obviously still broken and it'll be a couple months before I'm fully functional again. But this story wouldn't leave me alone til then, as you can see my typing with one hand has improved. The drugs help a lot, having a friend put in all the punctuation after the fact was also of the good.**

* * *

The drive back into London was silent and consequently awkward. It was one of those silences that built and built, every moment that it continued it became harder to break it. Mary didn't think Matthew found it half as awkward as she, since he sat back against the seat, watching the city fly by outside. He wouldn't look at her, consequently Mary found herself staring back at him. She felt like there was something she needed to say, only Mary had no idea what that could be. The only things worth saying would be about Andrew, but nothing good would come of that conversation.

'Ma'am?' It was the driver, and his voice seemed to snap them both out of their reverie.

'Yes?'

'We are closer to your home than Mr Crawley's, shall I drop you off first?' he asked, and for the first time Matthew looked at Mary.

'Certainly does make more sense.' Mary replied, her attention turned forwards as the driver turned off onto a side street. She could feel Matthew watching her now.

The car pulled to a stop out the front of her house, the driver opened her door and she climbed out. Mary turned to speak to Matthew only to find that he'd climbed out after her. 'What are you doing, Matthew?'

'I was going to walk you to your door, my mother raised a gentleman if you do recall.' Matthew replied. Mary sighed and waved for the driver to wait. She and Matthew walked the short distance from the curb to the door, he watched as she unlocked the door. Mary had half turned in his direction when she suddenly felt his lips on hers, the softest, briefest touch. Mary felt him pulling away, one her hands reached up and grabbed at the side of his face, holding him in place as she returned his kiss.

It was so familiar and wonderful that at that moment, she didn't care that her driver was standing ten feet away and undoubtedly watching them. That just one floor above, her great secret slept in the room next to her own. Mary opened her mouth to the touch of his tongue on her lips. The act seemed to break some barrier for Matthew, she felt his hands on her hips, and then suddenly her back was against the doorjamb and he was lifting her to a better position…

Matthew broke the kiss and deposited her back on the ground rather abruptly. He looked at her stricken, before he turned and hurried back into the car. The driver shut the door behind Matthew and turned towards Mary. Mary waved him off and entered the house, she closed the front door and rested her forehead against the wood.

Mary had just arrived home from Saturday brunch with her parents when the call came in. after seeing Andrew off to his play room, she took the call in her office. 'Richard, I must say I'm surprised to be hearing from you so soon.'

'I don't like to waste time.' he announced, 'I have a source that says you offered Crowborough a seat on Grantham's board in return for his business.'

'Well I see some of the things they say about _you_ are true.' Mary replied, sitting down behind the desk. 'You are very well informed. Did you simply call to confirm a rumour?'

'No. I've just sold two of my papers. It was a good deal, print media is a dying business. I still have my digital assets.' Reasoned Carlisle.

'I make a principle of never judging a deal before I've seen the paperwork.' Mary countered. 'Now I may not be worth half what you are Mr Carlisle, but I am a busy woman. Why are you giving me the inside scoop on your business dealings?'

'As I've suddenly found myself with free time and capital, I want to get an intimate look at the financial sector. It appears you have a board seat that could be made available, for the right price of course.'

'You choose an interesting time to get into banking.' Mary sighed. 'We should have this conversation in a more formal setting, when we have both given it consideration.'

'I know you have already given it thought, is that not why you extended me that invitation last night?'

'Have your people call my assistant and arrange a formal meeting Richard, and we'll see what we can offer each other. Right now I really have to go.'

'Of course, you want to spend time with your son.' Richard mused, Mary straightened in her chair, a cold sick feeling ran right through her.

'How do you know of my son?'

'Sources. I daresay they have told me more than _most_ people know. That is my job after all, or at least it was.' Richard replied. 'Well I'll have my people call your people, we'll talk again soon.'

Mary hung up the phone and dropped it onto the desk. Andrew chose that moment to run into her office with a book he wanted read to him. Mary pulled him onto her lap and held him close, which annoyed Andrew to no end.

Somehow Anna and Carlisle's assistant managed to find a simultaneous free afternoon that coming week. As Wednesday approached, Mary duelled with herself. Carlisle had made his intentions clear, and he'd also shown her how he intended to ensure he got what he wanted. Mary didn't need to think twice to know that for the sake of Andrew, anything and everything was expendable.

Mary walked into the office at her usual time on Monday morning, her mind having found a distraction in the form of the freshly closed building purchase in Australia. Closed but incomplete. Whilst they had agreed on the terms in the contract and she had committed the bank to the purchase, the contracts still needed to be signed and the money transferred.

'Anna.' Mary called as she deposited her handbag on a side table, she turned to find her personal assistant waiting for her in the doorway. 'Can you arrange for a courier to take a contract to Australia at the soonest possible time?'

'No need to.' Anna replied. 'William just informed me that Matthew flew out Sunday evening with the contract.'

'Matthew went to Australia last night?' Mary sat down at her desk, mulling over what it meant.

'I suppose it's rather good timing. After all you have Carlisle on Wednesday.'

'Surely he'll be back by then? The sale is all but done, it doesn't take three days to sign a contract.'

'Robert asked him to stop by the Singapore Branch on his return journey, seems there is a problem he wants dealt with.'

'There are no problems in Singapore!'

'Your father disagrees.' Anna replied with a shrug. Mary scowled and marched out of her office and over to her father's. Bates took one look at the angry look on Mary's face and relented, opening the door for her.

'Mary? I've been meaning to speak with you.' Her father declared, he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, Mary didn't sit.

'What kind of problem do we have in Singapore and why was I not informed?'

'There's no problem in Singapore that I'm aware of.' Robert replied with a frown. 'What on earth made you think that?'

'I was told that you asked Matthew to stop by on his way back from Australia.'

'Oh, that.' Robert's face lost the frown as he sat back. 'The lease on our holdings in Singapore is up, I asked Matthew to see if there was a better deal available before we sign the extension.'

'Why didn't you ask me? I lived there for six years.'

'I was going to, but Matthew was already going to be in Singapore for a layover, it was easier to just have him extend it for a couple of days.'

'So this was Matthew's idea.'

'If you do have any suggestions about the lease, let me know.' Robert replied, he checked the time and left his desk. 'I have a lunch meeting to get to, do tell Andrew I said hello.' He gave Mary a pat on the shoulder as he left the office. Mary returned to her own office in his wake, mulling over what it all meant.

Wednesday arrived and Mary had still heard nothing from Matthew. He had contacted his own PA to say that the contract was officially signed and the sale completed. If it hadn't been for that, Mary would have started wondering if he was even alive still. Mary even spent a few hours on Monday night researching the cost of office space in Singapore, she sent through an email with her recommendations to Matthew, who had yet to reply.

The only explanation Mary could find was that he was somehow embarrassed or ashamed about the kiss. Mary had after all led him to believe that she was in love with another man. She was starting to sincerely regret allowing him to form that impression about Andrew. She would dearly have liked to tell him the truth, especially in the wake of that kiss. But with Carlisle looming over her shoulder making undefined threats about her son, she held off. It would be a cruel blow to force Matthew out of his job for Carlisle immediately after making her confession.

Carlisle's people had chosen the restaurant, one Mary knew to be well reputed for the food and the attention paid to the privacy of its clientele. She arrived via the rear entrance, moving from her car straight into the building. Carlisle was waiting for her, a glass of white wine in his hand as he perused the menu.

Carlisle spent a great deal of time talking about his companies and how he went from being poor in Edinburgh to obscenely rich in London. Perhaps a week ago Mary might have found him fascinating in a way she couldn't really describe. At that moment she was somewhat preoccupied wondering what this man who talked incessantly about how far he was prepared to go to get his way would do with whatever information he had on her son.

Somewhere after the main was served, Richard placed a hand over one of Mary's in the middle of one of his stories. Mary started and pulled away, surprised. Richard stopped mid speech and frowned at her, Mary schooled her expression and reached for her wine. 'Is there a problem, Mary?'

'Certainly not, Richard. I simply don't make a habit of holding hands with investors.' Mary replied coolly.

Richard's expression twitched for a moment, but he was a man well in control of himself. 'I suppose I could make a witty reply about the lengths you've gone to land a client in the past, but that kind of talk is a bit crass to be used in front of a Lady. Even if that _Lady_ is the subject of the story in question.'

Mary scowled at that, well if she had to suffer whatever Richard had in store for her, she'd at least get a few jabs of her own in. 'Why the sudden desire to respect my feelings as a Lady? I do know which papers you used to own, they were famous for a myriad of reasons, none of them to do with the quality of the journalism. Or the respect paid to my class.'

Richard smiled. 'I like you.'

'I feel utterly special. I can assure you I have no interest in becoming another one of your dalliances.' Mary drawled in reply, her mind working to find a way to deter him.

'You ought to feel special. Certainly I've had my share of women, but I can't say I liked many of them, some I didn't even find particularly attractive. You Mary, fascinate me in many ways, least of that would be your looks.'

'I suppose you meant that as a compliment, but in all honesty I don't really care either way.' Mary replied, in her mind she asked herself why she was antagonising him. Surely at some point he would stop finding her amusing and grow angry.

'Well, we can work on that. If I gave up easily, I wouldn't be here right now.' Richard replied. 'Let's discuss business.' He beckoned to the man who had been sitting at the bar for the duration of their lunch. The man handed Richard a file, which he promptly opened for Mary.

'That is an impressive number.' Mary remarked. 'What is the context?'

'This is how much capital I am prepared to out into Grantham Investment Bank.' Richard explained.

Mary worked to contain any expression. The figure Carlisle had put before her represented at least fifteen percent of the current operating capital for Grantham Investment Bank. Mary was already spending it in her mind. 'I suppose there are strings attached.'

'Well of course.' Richard replied. 'The board seat for a start. Preferably Matthew Crawley's, he irritates me. And if Matthew Crawley is gone, I don't see why I shouldn't take over his role as Director of Operations. I think together, we can actually make something of your little Bank. There are other conditions, listed in the file, mostly related to areas of investment and so forth.'

Mary sighed and sat back in her chair. 'I'm not interested in your idea of a partnership, Richard.'

'I think you should give me a chance, you will change your mind when you see what I am capable of.' Richard insisted.

Mary scowled. 'Richard, you're forgetting this is the twenty first century. When a woman says no, you shut up and walk away. I don't have to give you a chance to prove yourself if I don't want to, I am under no obligation to you. Now we are finished for today, I'm going to pick my son up from school.'

'I won't forget this.' Richard warned her as she stood.

'I doubt you will. Here is something else for you to not forget.' Mary leant forward, resting one hand on the back of his chair as she towered over him. 'My son is _very_ important to me, if you do anything to harm him directly or indirectly, I'll never forget and I will never forgive. I _also_ have money and connections.' Mary straightened and marched out of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is short because typing one hand is a bitch. I had most of the last chapter written before I broke my left hand, so it was easier to finish. This is the first chapter to be completed completely one handed. The only good thing about this situation is that I can't do my job with one hand, so I have a bit more time to put towards writing. Which only slightly makes up for the one hand thing.**

**Oh, the second reason it's short is because I love writing nasty cliffhangers. Feel free to tell me exactly how cruel I am, hehehe. It will make my day.**

* * *

True to her word, Mary directed her driver towards the school. She found another reason to be annoyed with Richard Carlisle when Anna called to remind her that Andrew had a play date that afternoon that she'd forgotten about. Mary could think of no reason to avoid returning to the office, so she instructed the driver to turn the car around with a heavy sigh.

Two hours later Anna opened the door to her office without warning. Mary looked up from her work, prepared to complain, until she saw who Anna had admitted to the office. 'Granny! This is a pleasant surprise.' Mary declared as she jumped to her feet.

'On the subject of surprises.' Violet replied as she sat herself down in front of Mary. 'I hear you are selling a board seat to the highest bidder.'

Mary sighed and sat back in her chair. 'Well whatever you have heard, it is patently false I can assure you.'

'So you have not had lunch meetings with both Richard Carlisle and Ian Crowborough?'

'Well, that much is true.' Mary admitted.

'And did you not discuss the possibility of their investing large sums into the Bank, in return for a seat on the board?'

Mary sighed again. 'I can assure you I never offered Carlisle a seat. However I may just have to.'

'Why on earth would you _have_ to do such a thing? Is someone else quitting the board?' Violet demanded, her outrage would have appeared genuine to anyone else, but Mary knew her grandmother well.

'You know that isn't the case.' Mary replied. 'It's Carlisle. He is in possession of information regarding Andrew that I would very much rather remained private.'

'Blackmail.' Violet straightened in her seat as she considered the problem. 'This reminds me of the eighties, they were a much more fascinating time in business.'

'I'm disturbed at how excited you are at the prospect of my impending ruination.'

'Honestly Mary, it's 2009. Try to keep things in perspective.'

'The date changes, but some things never do. If Carlisle knows what I fear he does, and if he were to make it public, it would indeed ruin a great many things. Frankly, any story published in which Andrew is mentioned is something I'd rather avoid, I would like him not to be subjected to any of that.' Mary explained, fighting to keep her tone neutral. Why she didn't know, it wasn't as if her grandmother wasn't aware that Robert had trotted out his wife and kids to any function where their appearance might benefit the Bank. Mary had been a member of polite society before she even knew what it was.

'Well it was always going to prove impossible to hide the truth for long. What we need to do is assess the extent of any potential damage that would arise from Carlisle releasing this information publicly.' Violet decided.

'Well it wouldn't do my reputation much good, and the Bank hardly needs _more_ bad press.'

'I doubt your personal indiscretions from six years ago will stack up against Patrick's fraud.' Violet sniffed, waving a hand to dismiss her first point. Mary opened her mouth to voice her second point, but Violet cut her off with another hand. 'I think we both know that there will only be one significant consequence to this, and we both know what you can do about that. I speak of Matthew.'

'Matthew has nothing to do with this Granny.' Mary denied. It was a natural instinct she had been honing for six years now.

'On the contrary, Mary.' Violet replied, she stood up again. 'Well if that is all that this is about, I see I can rest easy that my granddaughter is in no way obligated to sell out my Bank to a hack such as Richard Carlisle.'

'Granny!'

'Talk to Matthew, explain yourself and you will have mitigated any damage Carlisle may have done.'

'You seem to possess a great deal of faith in his forgiving spirit.' Mary muttered as she walked her grandmother out of her office.

'I have a great deal of faith in his love for you.' Violet countered firmly, silencing Mary. 'I always envisioned you taking over Grantham Bank one day because I believed you to be sensible and level headed, I should hate for you to prove me wrong.'

* * *

The days slipped by and Mary still saw nothing of Matthew. Anna confirmed that he had returned to London on Friday night, and had talked with Robert over the phone on Saturday. However Robert had promptly given Matthew a week to visit his mother for her birthday. That weekend the family was ambushed by the news that Sybil had been rushed into work early to cover for the death of another doctor, who had been killed when a convoy was attacked on route to a refugee camp.

Mary found it difficult to adjust to Sybil being essentially out of touch. Even when she had lived in Singapore, they had technology to allow them to talk to each other regularly. Mary knew a lot of people, and many of them considered themselves to be her friend. However there were few people that Mary found she could talk with openly and comfortably, few who truly accepted her true self and liked her for it. With that former closeness she and Matthew used to share shattered six years ago and Sybil off the grid in Sudan and Anna wrapped up in her won secret romantic dramas, Mary found herself with no one to talk to.

Mary needed to talk to someone about Richard Carlisle, who continued to perplex her. She had not heard from him since their lunch meeting, nor had she seen her story leaked to any of his former media outlets. Mary supposed he could have taken her threats seriously, or perhaps he had realised that he really didn't have anything that would really hurt her, given that she and Matthew were already estranged. Perhaps he was biding his time, or maybe he hoped to wait until she had cooled down to renew his bid for a piece of GIB. She didn't really know him well enough to ascertain what he was up to.

Mary was tired, stressed and growing utterly sick of the men in her life and their irritating ways. So when Matthew walked into her office his first day back in London wearing a determined look, Mary wished for a moment that he would just _go away_.

'We need to talk. I think it is best we not have this conversation in the office.' Matthew announced.

'I have a job to do right now Matthew. Speak with Anna and you can have my next free evening.' Mary replied with a wave of her hand.

'Mary.' Matthew insisted. 'We need to talk about your son.'

Mary's eyes locked onto Matthew's, she stared at him dumbfounded.


	11. Chapter 11

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Matthew didn't know why he did it. Correction, he knew why, Matthew just didn't know what had possessed him to act on a desire that he'd previously held an impressively tight leash on. But by god, it was good to kiss her again, to hold her in his arms. Six years without this, he didn't know how he'd gone six years without her. He was an idiot to let her go, to let her just walk into the arms of another man….

Matthew recoiled quickly, shit. Mary looked at him, her eyes were asking him why on earth he was stopping. Matthew bolted for the car. This wasn't the way it should happen. He slammed the door closed behind him and covered his face in his hands. Moments later the driver set them in motion. Matthew lowered his hands but avoided looking up, the last thing he wanted was to look at the driver and see the inevitable judgement in the man's gaze.

Matthew stared at the dark carpet under his feet as they cruised through central London. Matthew frowned as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, something bright red. He leant forward and pulled out what turned out to be a book. A Doctor Seuss book. Matthew stared at it for the longest time, as he tried to reason why on earth Mary would have this in her car. Matthew flipped it open, and froze. On the inside of the front cover in Mary's hand were the words _"Property of Andrew Crawley."_

Andrew Crawley. A children's book. Mary's car.

Matthew didn't know if the alcohol helped or hindered him in finding the inevitable conclusion. At that moment the car pulled to a smart stop outside his house. He looked up and met the driver's eyes. The driver stepped out of the car after a beat, opening the door for Matthew. Matthew climbed out of the car, the book still clutched in his hands.

'If you'd be so kind sir, they'll want that book.' The driver informed him. Matthew slowly handed it over to the driver.

'Mary has a son called Andrew?' Matthew asked, the driver half smiled.

'I am under strict instructions not to speak of the boy to anyone. Until I'm told otherwise, I have to assume you are also included in that.' The driver countered. Matthew leant back against the car, let his knees give way, which felt like a distinct possibility. The driver jumped forward and pulled him away from the car. 'Get off the car you pillock! You're not the one who has to wax her by hand.'

Matthew took the opportunity to get two good fists of the driver's jacket, he quickly turned the man around and slammed him back against the car, as he finally found a use for the army's hand to hand combat training. 'How old is he?' Matthew demanded.

'I don't know! He must be over five, I take him to and from school every day. But that's the extent of my knowledge.' The driver replied, trying to wrestle his way out of Matthew's grip. Matthew pushed the man away rather suddenly, the driver struggled to keep his feet. 'What the hell's your problem mate? He's a good kid, and I'd say she's worth the trouble.'

Matthew just shook his head and walked towards his house, dazed.

* * *

Matthew woke up Saturday morning with an overwhelming need to see it for himself. He remembered that Mary was to have brunch at her parents, so he dressed in a tracksuit and running shoes and jogged down to the tube station. A short ride later and he was in her neighbourhood, he jogged over to her street. There was an alley one house over and across the street from Mary's house. Matthew settled himself there and to watch. Promptly at nine am the driver pulled the car up at the kerb. Moments later the door to the house opened and Mary stepped outside, looking as wonderful as ever, her face obscured by a pair of large dark sunglasses. He watched as she gave a nod to the driver and turned her attention back towards the house.

He was vaguely aware that he'd stopped breathing, and that his heartbeat was skyrocketing as he stood stock still and watched. His confirmation came running out in a pair of jeans and a wiggles shirt. Matthew frowned as he peered at the little boy. He only got a few seconds to really look, before he disappeared into the car. Matthew watched the car until it turned the corner at the end of the road, before he stepped out onto the street and began to walk back home.

He'd been so sure after learning that her son was at least five, that it must be his. But anyone could see that there was no way that boy was the child of Mary and himself. The dark hair was as thick and curly as Mary's, but the olive skin tone confirmed it for him. Matthew immediately began to wonder who the father was, and where he could be.

In the shower back at home he realised with a start that he knew where to find some of the answers. Matthew changed into a suit and made his way into the office. As he expected it was virtually empty. He did run into Mrs Hughes, the supervisor of the third floor employees, but she was already on her way out. Matthew made doubly certain that he was alone by knocking on the doors of the other second floor offices. Finally he made for Robert's office. Robert had given Matthew a full set of keys for the Bank in his first week, a sign of trust that he did feel guilty about violating. But he had to know.

Inside the office he walked past the desk to a floor to ceiling bookshelf tucked away in the corner next to the fireplace. He shifted a couple of books and inserted another two keys into the dual locks hidden there. The bookshelf shifted slightly, Matthew pushed his shoulder into the shelf to push it aside and reveal a small room. Inside he stopped and took in the stacks of filing cabinets and the two computer servers that held backups for all of the Bank's files. He bypassed all of that for the filing cabinet in the far corner marked _"Private". _Matthew paused, and asked himself if he truly wanted to do this. But the image of Andrew flashed into his mind. Matthew picked out the correct key and opened up the cabinet. He bypassed the drawer with the staff personnel files in lieu of the family's drawer. Matthew paused on seeing that Robert had seen fit to put him in there. He sighed and reached past his own file for Mary's. Sure enough, he found a copy of the birth certificate behind her will. There was no father listed, but the date of birth made him stop. According to this, Andrew was born six months after Matthew had withdrawn his proposal.

Mary had cheated on him. Matthew slumped back against one of the filing cabinets, he remembered a conversation he overheard a few days before that horrible moment. At the time, when he heard Mary talking to Anna about a difficult conversation she had to have with him, he'd begun to assume that she didn't want to marry him. Apparently she had a far greater confession to make.

Matthew returned the birth certificate to the file, he stopped and looked at the will. Perhaps he would find a clue about Andrew's parentage in there, but he really couldn't stand anymore new information, so instead he put them both away. Matthew closed up the records room and took a moment in Robert's office to smooth out the marks in front of the file room that indicated someone had opened it recently. That done, he returned to his own office and attempted to distract himself with work. All it really did was serve to remind him that he would be seeing Mary on Monday morning. A thought that didn't quite possess the same charm as it once had.

By the end of the day he'd finished off his editing of the contract. He emailed it through to Mary and made his way home.

Sunday morning, he woke to find another email from Mary informing him that she had agreed on terms with the Australians. All that was left was to have the contracts couriered down to Australia to be signed. Matthew saw his chance to score himself a reprieve from dealing with his personal issues in regards to Mary. He called up Robert to run his idea past him. Robert improved it by suggesting he stop by in Singapore, partly to get a feel for the branch but also to check into the property market in case there was a better deal available than their current lease. Matthew called William next and had him arrange flights and the visas whilst he packed a bag.

* * *

Matthew arrived in Australia Tuesday morning local time. He was met by a driver from the conglomerate that was selling the building, and driven to his hotel. He'd only just stepped into the room when his phone rang. It was the conglomerate, asking him if he'd be able to meet that day and finalise the sale. Matthew agreed to a meeting at four and went to shower away thirty hours of travel.

Dressed in a fresh suit and subsisting on the power of Red Bull, Matthew Crawley walked into the conference room with thoughts of nothing but sleep. He stopped dead in the doorway. That was it, Matthew was utterly convinced he was hallucinating. It absolutely belied the laws of probability, but in retrospect, it fit with Matthew's luck of late.

Lavinia Swire looked as pretty and composed as always. As he continued to stare, he noticed that she wasn't quite as composed as he'd originally thought. There was something beneath her smile that was fraught with nerves, and the knuckles on the hand that gripped her pen were white with tension.

'Good Afternoon, Matthew.' Lavinia greeted him, rising from her chair.

'I- Lavinia… I'm just… this is unexpected.' Matthew choked out.

'That was essentially my reaction last week when I saw your name on the file as GIB's solicitor.' Lavinia replied. 'Although I don't know if I was more surprised to come back into contact with you, or the fact that you were back at Grantham.'

'Yes, well, beggars can't be choosers in this economic climate.' Matthew muttered.

'Ah, I thought you might have gotten back together with Mary.'

Matthew grimaced. 'All due respect Lavinia, but I _really_ don't want to have a discussion about her with you.'

Lavinia looked intrigued, after a moment's silence she smiled. 'Business then?' Lavinia settled back down in her chair and turned to the paperwork in front of her. Matthew approached the table slowly, Lavinia looked up and gave him an impatient look. Matthew realised what an idiot he was being. He sat down across the table and pulled out the contracts. An hour later the three sets of documents had been signed, the two money transfers made and their business resolved. Matthew began to pack his things, relieved.

Lavinia stopped him at the door of the conference look, a determined expression on her face. 'So… how about a drink? For old times sake?'

* * *

**So I'm getting pretty awesome at this typing one handed thing. But seriously, one of these days I'm going to stop with the nasty chapter endings and be nice to you, because your support's been greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew woke up the next morning with his face pressed into the arm of a leather couch, his mouth tasted like an industrial drain, his head was thumping to a silent beat and his stomach was roiling. Dying sounded like a wonderful alternative to opening his eyes at that moment. Matthew took a mental inventory of his situation, noting that he was only wearing boxers, and that he had very few memories of the previous night. Also that none of the furniture in his hotel room had been leather. His hypersensitive hearing picked up the sounds of someone walking on wooden floors, the feet were moving towards him. He could feel someone standing next to him, Matthew groaned and cracked one eye open. He peered at the pair of legs in his eye line. He knew those legs, Matthew groaned as he realised what he must have done last night.

'Here, these will help.' Lavinia murmured, lowering a glass of water and a pair of pills to his level. Matthew slowly righted himself, he rubbed at the small of his back, wincing. 'Is it bad?' Lavinia asked.

'Are you talking about my head, my back or my stomach? What does it matter, the answer to all three is an emphatic yes.' Matthew muttered as he took the glass and pills. Lavinia sighed and walked away again. Matthew downed the pills and the water and flopped back onto the couch, using a throw cushion to cover his eyes and block out the sun. He must have fallen back asleep, because when Lavinia removed the cushion and urged him to get up, he felt somewhat improved, and the sun had risen out of his eyes.

Matthew stumbled into the shower at her instruction. He came out in a towel and suddenly realised he had no idea where his clothes were. Checking that the towel was secure, he made his way back out to the living room where Lavinia was busy cleaning his drool off the couch.

'Uh, it has occurred to me that I'm missing my clothes.' Matthew began.

'They're in the dryer now, should be ready shortly.'

'The dryer? That was Armani!' Matthew gasped.

Lavinia rolled her eyes. 'It was ruined well before I washed it. You puked all over it last night Matthew. I distinctly recall that you used to be able to hold your liquor.'

'Hadn't slept for thirty hours, wasn't in good shape going in.' Matthew muttered in reply.

Lavinia beckoned him to follow her. She led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the breakfast bar. He watched as she made him toast and tea, which was really all he felt he could stomach at that moment. Matthew felt a stab of regret. Lavinia had always been a wonderfully caring person. And he'd repaid her by doing whatever it was he'd done last night. Matthew knew that he and Lavinia had no future, but he may have given her false hope last night and for that he hated himself.

Lavinia handed him the tea and toast, she looked up at his eyes and sighed. 'Stop looking at me like that, nothing happened last night.'

'Huh?'

'We did not sleep together, there wasn't even a kiss.' Lavinia explained.

Matthew couldn't help looking relieved. 'Thank God.' He murmured. Lavinia scowled and turned away. 'I'm sorry, Lavinia-'

'Don't, Matthew. I heard it all last night.' Lavinia snapped. 'I should have known, why else would you go back to GIB than to be close to her?'

'Mary and I-'

'Are not together, she cheated on you and has a son by another man that she never told you about. You told me everything last night.' Lavinia said, cutting him off. 'More than I ever wanted to know.'

'I'm sorry. I should not have agreed to that drink last night.'

'Well it was my idea, _I_ should have known better. I just wanted to see if there was anything left between us. But I think last night proved that you and I are properly finished.' Lavinia explained.

'I suppose I don't want to remember what I did to make you so certain.' Matthew surmised.

'I only wish I could forget last night as well.' Lavinia agreed. 'Wait there.' She instructed, leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with a handful of papers, she put them down next to his half eaten toast. Matthew peered down at them.

'Ah, those.' Matthew winced. 'I suppose it's high time we did deal with this.'

'Yes, I was about to fly back to London to finish this off. Wouldn't want you accidentally committing bigamy some day in the future.' Lavinia remarked. She handed him a pen.

'I take it you haven't uh, met someone?'

'I have my work.' Lavinia replied. Matthew frowned and looked up at her. 'Don't pity me Matthew, that's the last thing I want. I should have known better, you were in love with her the entire time we were together, it was my mistake thinking you'd forget about her if we simply got married.'

'I cared for you deeply Lavinia.' Matthew insisted.

'But you loved her and you always will. I was stupid for holding out as long as I did.' Lavinia argued.

'You're right. You did deserve better than me.' Matthew admitted, he returned his attention to the divorce papers, dutifully working through them. Lavinia disappeared and returned with his clothes shortly after he'd finished signing the end of their marriage. Matthew sighed at the sight of his ruined suit.

'I know, it looks terrible and will need to be thrown out. But it should serve you until you make it back to your hotel.' Lavinia told him in a brisk tone. 'Are you done with those?' she asked, glancing over at the paperwork. Matthew gave a nod, he put down the pen and took his clothes. He returned to the bathroom to change, when he walked out again Lavinia was waiting by the front door. 'I called a taxi for you, should be here any minute now.'

'Thank you.' He replied. Lavinia handed him his phone and his wallet. He tucked them away and picked up his suitcase.

'Well… I-'

'Matthew.' Lavinia cut him off again. 'Let's just be frank here. We won't meet again, neither of us will call, nor even write. If you ever come down here with Mary and stay in the apartment, I dearly hope you don't look me up. I want to move on, and that will be easier with you gone permanently.'

The taxi rolled to a stop at the end of her driveway. Matthew sighed and stepped outside. 'Best of luck to you, Lavinia.'

'Matthew!' Lavinia called, Matthew turned back and watched as she stepped outside to approach him. 'You should forgive Mary. Because you know you will eventually, the sooner you do, the sooner you two can be happy.'

Matthew gave her an incredulous look, he shook his head and headed for the taxi.

* * *

Singapore was hot and muggy and Matthew regretted his choice of suit the moment he set foot outside of the airport. Not that he had far to walk, the Bank had a car waiting to take him to the branch. As the car took off, he switched on his phone and looked at the email Mary had sent him. For possibly the thousandth time since he'd received that email, Matthew wondered if he was meant to read something into how utterly professional it was. Matthew didn't understand it because he knew he could never separate himself in two so cleanly. Which was essentially why he was in Singapore to review a lease agreement and not back in his office in London.

Matthew was met at the elevator by the branch manager, a young woman with fiery red hair and a thick Scottish accent. 'Matthew Crawley, it's good to see you again.' She held out her hand. 'Gwen Dawson, Branch Manager.'

Matthew took her hand, peering at her with an odd look on his face. 'Have we met before, you are definitely familiar.' Matthew mused.

'Sybil's party on Friday?' Gwen prompted.

'That's right, I remember.' Matthew smiled. 'So Sybil's friend runs the Singapore Branch. Interesting.'

'Well it's not that impressive. I get instructions from London on a daily basis and they're distributed to the staff, I'm really just an overqualified hall monitor.' Gwen clarified. 'So, shall we discuss the lease in my office?'

'Well I'm fairly certain that is why I'm here, so why not?' Matthew answered as they left the lobby.

'Fairly certain?'

'You can never be sure with the Crawleys.' Matthew replied, he spotted the look on Gwen's face and sighed. 'And that is funny because my name is Crawley. But I am _not_ related to them, the point must be stressed.'

'I know, Sybil said her father was rather disappointed when he found out.' Gwen remarked, 'I suppose it is for the best. Imagine how weird it would be if you _were_ related to Mary, even if it was distantly.'

'The Royal families used to do it all the time.' Matthew countered. 'But can you please do me a favour and keep the conversation far away from my private life. Specifically we're not going to mention Mary.'

'Well I'd say yes, but I have an email from _She Who Must Not Be Named_ with some potential alternative properties, however she also says our current location is the best deal and this whole exercise is a waste of time. You're the Director of Operations, should I just delete the email? Purge it from the system?'

'Gwen, you do realise that if I go back to London and tell Robert that I've found an office space that costs us a quarter of what we're currently paying, he's not going to care that it's actually the back room of a tuck shop?' Matthew asked, exasperated. Gwen peered at him through narrowed eyes.

'You're bluffing, of course.'

'That's what my mother said when I told her I'd joined the army.' Matthew quipped. 'Have you seen my OBE?'

Gwen laughed, and then with a sigh sat down behind her desk. 'Anna didn't mention you could be funny.'

'Do you mean odd or amusing?'

'Amusing, oddness goes without saying.'

'I suppose you heard that from Mary.'

'No, now I think about it I don't remember her talking about you.' Gwen mused, Matthew frowned and looked away. 'Mary was the consummate professional, if it weren't for Anna I would never have known she had a personality.'

'Of course.'

'Okay. This is the first alternate site, it's actually just down the road from us.' Gwen explained as she handed him a folder. 'It's cheaper, but is also smaller. We could squeeze in, but there would be no room for expansion and I suspect it would affect employee morale to be packed in like sardines.'

'Works for China.' Matthew mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Oh wait! No shock ending! Must be filler...  
**

**Next chapter, we finally get caught up to where we last left off with Mary.**

**And if you were wondering what Matthew got up to in his drunken blackout, think atrocious white guy dancing to Outkast, that's the mental image I have right now. If you tell me you didn't just lose respect for him as a man, I will dub you a liar!**

**Spoiler Alert, I might be a wee bit drunk right now. Shout out to any Adelaide Crows fans! Here's to a better season than the last.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Know what's worse than typing with a broken hand? Having to re write something because your computer crashed just as you finish something. Yes, I had finally finished this chapter a week ago, when my computer threw a fit. I lost the whole story, but obviously everything else was here, online. I remember my first draft of this chapter being better, I tried to recreate it as best as I could, but some things are different. For instance, there's a desk sex joke missing that I'll try and work in later.**

* * *

'Close the door.' Mary ordered Matthew.

'I don't think we should do this in the office.' Matthew insisted.

'I said, close the door.' Mary repeated, Matthew sighed and shut the door.

'Green Eggs and Ham.'

'That's remarkably abstract.' Mary remarked impatiently.

'It's how I learnt the truth about Andrew. I found the book in your car that night.'

'You've known for these last two weeks? Why didn't you say something?'

'I needed time to think things through.'

'I see.'

'Oh, you do, do you? Bloody brilliant, we can just skip this whole conversation then.' Matthew snapped.

'I don't know what you expect me to say, I won't apologise. I don't regret having Andrew. The circumstances leave a little to be desired… but on the whole, no regrets.'

'I know, I do remember you telling me you loved him and he made you happy. Of course at the time I thought he was your lover, not your son.'

'At no point did I lie to you, it was you who formed that conclusion.'

'That's an impressive piece of spin. You should have considered law or politics.'

'Some would consider that a compliment. But not you.'

'No.'

'Are you simply here for a fight, or is there a point coming sometime soon?'

'I want answers.'

'Very well, I won't promise to answer but you may ask away.'

'Why did you not tell me about Andrew six years ago?'

'_Why_?'

'Yes, _why_?'

'Look, Matthew… I don't know how to tell you this, but-'

'I know I'm not his father.'

'How?'

'Because if he was mine, we'd be coming up on our sixth wedding anniversary... I never made a secret about my desire for children, you were the one who expressed a reluctance. There could really only be one reason why you wouldn't tell me you were pregnant. I returned to your house that Saturday to see for myself, and well, it's rather obvious looking at him.'

'Then you have just answered your own question.'

'No, I haven't. I still don't understand why you let me walk away without saying a word, rather than try and talk to me.'

'Don't pretend the result would be different if I'd confessed. You still would have left me, nothing would be different.'

'Six years ago when I got down on my knees in your dining room to propose, you brushed me off. You continued to do so for another month. I love you dearly Mary, but I have my pride, of course I was going to walk away when all indications were that you did not share the depth of my feelings. I even thought I might have been doing you a favour, save you having to have the hard conversation.'

'And if I had told you, you would have walked away hating me for a different reason.' Mary insisted.

'Obviously I can't positively say how I would have reacted six years ago. But since then, I've gone to hell and back. Fought a war in a country that's been at war for over a hundred years. Where people are lucky to live long enough to bring forth the next generation and for whom death truly is a paradise. If this is the greatest wrong you ever do me, I can safely say I am fortunate.'

'Well that's all well and good, but I can plainly see you're still cross with me.'

Their conversation was interrupted by Mary's phone. Anna spoke over the intercom, a hint of hesitance in her tone. 'I have Richard Carlisle on hold, line two.' She informed Mary, who glared at the phone.

'Get rid of him.' Mary ordered, stabbing at the intercom button. She looked up only to watch Matthew crossing the hall back to his office. Mary jumped out from behind her desk and marched after him, she watched as Matthew shut his office door in William's face. Mary brushed past the confused PA and straight into his office. Mary shut and locked the door behind her.

'Perhaps you found that conversation to your satisfaction, but if we're finally going to have it out, then we're going to do it properly.' Mary demanded.

Matthew sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk. 'What else is there to say?'

Mary examined him for the longest time as she debated her words. 'I would have thought the first thing you would ask me about would be Andrew's father.'

'Do I want to know?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I don't want to hear about you being in love with someone else.'

'I wasn't. Matthew, I barely knew him.' Mary insisted, Matthew folded his arms across his chest and looked away. 'Do you remember that business trip I took to Turkey? We fought before I left because I cancelled on your mother, who I _know_ for a fact hates me.'

'Well, you're wrong about my mother.'

'I met him at the conference in Istanbul. Afterwards many of us from the conference went for drinks at the hotel bar. He was charming and persistent, there was none of the pressure and weight of expectation that was put upon us. The next morning he was hit by a car outside the hotel.' Mary gave a shrug as she finished her story.

Matthew looked up, 'God, I'm sorry Mary.' He murmured.

'Did you really just apologise to _me_?'

'I've been absorbed in all the crap you've put me through, I haven't really thought about what you were going through.' Matthew explained, Mary stared at him, it was as close to gaping as she was like to get. 'I didn't want to fight with you today. I'm tired of all of this. I miss the days when things between us were simpler.'

'Things between us have never been simple.'

'First time round wasn't this bad. I knew that I loved you, and I thought you loved me too. The rest of it was unnecessary detail that I didn't really pay much attention to.'

'I wish you would stop doing that.' Mary muttered, annoyed.

'What?'

'I thought I made my feelings clear to you, of all people I never expected you to question them.'

'What else was I supposed to think, Mary? You wouldn't consent to marry me and you couldn't tell me why.'

'Well it should be bloody obvious now that I love you. This whole mess happened because I couldn't bear to hurt you!'

Matthew's movements were sudden and took Mary completely by surprise, before she knew it, he hand his hands on either side of her face as he pressed a kiss to her lips. His broke away just as quickly. 'Sorry, but that's the first time you've ever told me you loved me.' Matthew explained.

'You should know better than to listen only to the words I say.' Mary replied, pulling him back for another taste.

Their moment of bliss was cut painfully short by a sharp knocking on the door of the office, followed by the rattling of the door handle. 'Hullo! Matthew, why on earth is your door locked?' Robert Crawley called out through the door. The pair broke apart suddenly, Mary gave an exasperated sigh and stepped to the side as Matthew moved towards the door. At the last moment she pulled him back again, Matthew looked confused, until Mary reached up with a finger and rubbed away the remnants of her lipstick on his face. He smirked as he unlocked the door, Mary rolled her eyes and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

'So sorry, Robert. I can't honestly say how this old thing got locked.' Matthew declared as he opened the door for Mary's father. Robert waved him off as he stepped into the office, he pulled up short at the sight of Mary.

'Oh, hello there Mary. Well this is convenient, I was going to speak with you next.' Robert announced, eyeing his eldest daughter uneasily.

'Well I'm glad I saved you the trip, Papa.' Mary remarked dryly.

'I wanted to speak with the pair of you this afternoon, before tomorrow's board meeting. As my Director of Operations and Finance respectively, it is part of your role to help set the agenda for the meeting.'

'Isn't it Bates' job to arrange these appointments?' Matthew enquired.

'Well I had the free time, so I thought I might as well drop by and speak with you both in person.' Robert replied.

'I'll be sure to inform Anna of the change to my schedule papa. If you both don't mind, I have a call I need to return.' Mary explained as she rose from her chair. She didn't glance in Matthew's direction as she left the room, but took a moment to press a kiss to her father's cheek. Robert seemed to flush slightly, before he cleared his throat and shut the door behind Mary.

'There is something else I wanted to discuss with you, Matthew. It concerns my will, I've made some alterations I feel you should be made aware of, given that they concern you.'

* * *

**For those of you who were wondering why I skipped over Matthew's week in Manchester with his mother, I have my reasons. The events of that week will definitely be touched on later in the piece.**

**And I know I just made you wait an interminable length of time for the chapter you all wanted. Unfortunately the wait for the next one will probably be even longer. On March 7th I'm having some surgery on my neck, it's for an injury from a car accident back in 2011. Assuming I survive with my brain function intact, I'll be spending a week in hospital, and the following fortnight at my parent's farm. They don't have the internet, so whilst I hope to do some writing, there won't be any posting. Unfortunately there's a good possibility this will be the only chapter for March.**

**Yes, I know how terrible my luck is, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't dwell on that in any reviews you would deign to leave. Happy reviews are the order of the days, if you'd be so kind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, wow. I haven't gotten as much done as I'd like, but I do have plans and schemes. This chapter is a bit like the first bounce of the second half.**

**Another thing. In the grand scheme of things this first part should have gone with the last chapter as they happen around about the same time. The rest of this chapter happens two months later. So keep that in mind.**

* * *

Edith Anne Crawley ordered another drink and tipped the cute bartender a little extra, but the man barely gave her a smile in thanks. With a scowl she sucked at the straw of her overpriced cocktail.

Men. She was growing tired of the whole utterly disappointing lot of them. From her former fiancée Anthony, who'd left her at the altar because he was still in love with his _dead_ wife, to her former editor who had lied about his _living_ wife's mental state. Edith's only saving grace had been Michael's ability to keep the whole mess out of the papers. She couldn't even bear to think about her illicit affair with John Drake during her college years. Edith didn't know why she kept attracting unavailable married men. The only decent and single ones she knew would rather fawn over Mary, who happily snubbed the lot in favour being alone. Edith suspected it was a defensive tactic, since most single young men would run screaming from the prospect of dating a woman with a six year old child, even if she was incredibly wealthy and reasonably good looking.

'Your glass is looking dangerously empty, may I buy you another?'

Edith started at the voice in her ear, she turned and felt her mouth fall open. 'Richard Carlisle? My, this is a surprise.'

Carlisle smiled and beckoned for the bartender, ordering himself a scotch neat and another cocktail for Edith. 'Lady Edith, why on earth should my desire to become better acquainted with a beautiful woman be surprising?'

'I hardly ever use the title, Mr Carlisle.'

'If I had a title I'd pay it all the respect it deserves,' Richard remarked with a smile. Edith smiled back, unsure. She was being flirted with, it wasn't a wholly unfamiliar feeling. But the fact that the man in question was richer than her father and famously single was a little perplexing.

'Sir, your table is ready,' the maître d murmured, Carlisle straightened and shot the man a look.

'Well your timing is impeccable,' He remarked dryly. 'Edith, are you waiting for someone?'

'No, I can't say I am.'

'Then would you care to join me for dinner? I'm a terribly insecure man, and I just hate to dine alone.'

'I think I might, thank you.' Edith smiled, Carlisle grinned back, taking her hand as the maître d led the way.

* * *

When Mary stepped out of his bathroom in a towel, Matthew almost dropped the phone. As it was, he had to replay his voice mail again after Mary had finished putting on her pantsuit. At the conclusion of his messages he drifted out into the kitchen where Mary was tapping her foot impatiently at his kettle.

'What's the rush?'

'I was actually looking forward to getting into the office at a normal hour for once you know,' Mary explained with a sigh. 'This is the first morning in years I haven't had to drop Andrew off at school first.'

'I know.' Matthew grinned as he pulled Mary in for a kiss. Andrew had had his first ever sleep over the night before, which meant that Mary had been free to spend the night at Matthew's. Needless to say, they didn't really get any sleep. It had been two months since their office fight, slash reunion. Between their jobs and Andrew they'd struggled to find time together. At one low point Matthew had started questioning whether it could actually work between them a second time round. The sleepover had come just in time, really.

'Shouldn't you be showering?'

'I'm a man, Mary, I don't need that much time to get ready,' Matthew replied as he handed her two mugs. 'Besides, I was just listening to my voicemail. Do you know an Inspector Whitely from Scotland Yard?'

Mary made a sour face. 'Naturally, he's the one who investigated the Bank after Patrick absconded. He was absolutely positive that it could not have been a one man operation as Patrick claimed, but of course he couldn't find any proof that anyone else was involved.'

'He wants to meet with me,' Matthew murmured. 'I assume you have some kind of file on the fraud?'

'Yes, I had Thomas do his own investigation, because obviously I wanted to know if Patrick was the only one. I'll send it over when we get to the office.' Mary offered as she busied herself making tea. Matthew could see it was a sore subject and leant back against the bench on the opposite side of the kitchen.

'I have another question for you, about this Board dinner your father's hosting tonight?'

'Seems ridiculous to call it that, since Carson is the only one who isn't a member of the family,' Mary remarked dryly.

'And me.' Matthew corrected. 'But that segues into my question rather nicely. You see, we've been… back together, I suppose you could say, for nearly two months now. Perhaps we could go to this dinner together, seems like a good a time as any to let your family know that we are seeing each other again.'

Mary sighed, 'I would say yes, but you'll also be meeting Andrew for the first time. I haven't introduced anyone to him before so I was hoping we could start off saying that you are my friend, and go from there.'

'Well of course, however you want to play it with Andrew is fine by me,' Matthew assured her, however Mary couldn't help thinking he sounded a little crestfallen.

'It's not that I don't think we'll last long enough that Andrew wouldn't need to know who you are, because I do. Since he started school he's been asking about his father a lot, and I don't want to confuse him. If you start off as just a friend I think that would help him distinguish the difference.' Mary winced internally, reminding Matthew of her great betrayal surely couldn't be good for their relationship. 'You're not happy about this.'

Matthew sighed, and shook his head. 'If you want to get in on time I suggest leaving soon, so you can beat the traffic.' He put down his mug of tea and walked into the bathroom. Mary pulled out her phone and called her driver.

* * *

Matthew entered his office to find a box full of papers sitting on his desk, he called William in and asked him what on earth it was. 'I can't rightly say, Anna dropped it off just before you got here,' he replied with a shrug.

'Oh, right. Also can you return a call to Inspector Whitely, and arrange for me to meet with him in the latter half of next week?' Matthew asked as he shed his coat.

'Inspector Whitely?'

'Yes, he's expecting my call,' Matthew replied, but he saw a worried look on William's face. 'It's nothing serious.'

'Good to know.' William left and Matthew approached the file on his desk. Thomas had certainly done his due diligence during that internal investigation. Matthew flipped through them briefly until he found a summary page. It detailed briefly how Patrick had stolen the money without accomplices. The rest of the files were apparently evidence to the fact. Matthew removed his jacket and pulled out the first file, eager for a distraction from his personal life.

* * *

Edith rang the bell and turned to her companion. 'I'm afraid my family doesn't know that you are coming with me, so don't be surprised if they react… strangely.'

'I'm sure they'll love me when they get to know me,' Richard replied with a smirk. Edith gave an uneasy smile and turned in time to face the butler, to the man's credit his surprise on visibly registered for a half a moment before he stepped aside and invited them inside. In the drawing room, Cora and Violet Crawley were both seated with Matthew, who looked ill at ease for reasons beyond Edith's understanding. By the fireplace Robert stood with Carson, the pair were deep in discussion about something apparently very serious, to judge by the looks on their faces. There was yet no sign of Mary or Andrew.

'Hello there,' Edith called out, drawing people's attention to herself and Richard as they entered. The room fell silent at the sight of Richard behind her. Violet recovered first, she made a small noise and reached for her glass. Cora stood and walked forward to greet them, pulling Edith into a brief hug before she turned to greet Richard.

'It's good to see you again Richard, although quite a surprise,' Cora enthused, shooting a smile at Edith. 'If you'll excuse me, I must go speak with the cook,' She left them with one final squeeze of Edith's hand. On the back of such a positive response from her mother, Edith smiled warmly as they entered the room properly. Matthew Crawley stood and greeted Edith warmly but his attitude towards Richard left something to be desired, he couldn't quite keep his disapproving scowl hidden.

Edith found her father and Carson's behaviour much more satisfactory, Robert immediately engaged Richard in a conversation about how he was finding semi-retirement. Edith remained standing with the trio for a few minutes, until she concluded that this was on conversation she just wasn't going to be able to distinguish herself in. instead she sat down with the others, Cora had returned by then and was happily questioning Matthew about his time in the army. Richard had provided Edith with the mission report for the incident which earned Matthew her MBE and she had finished it feeling rather unimpressed. So when Cora brought it up, she expected a lot of false bluster from the man and found herself sniffing disdainfully in anticipation. Why wasn't her mother asking about Richard? She was dating an honest to God billionaire, and yet still she couldn't manage to draw her family's interest.

Matthew instead blushed and ducked his head. 'The whole thing is a bit of a joke really. I don't remember any of it to be honest. All I know is what my mates have told me about the day.'

'Well I've heard absolutely nothing, so you must tell me something,' Cora insisted.

'Very well. You see the reason it is so ridiculous is that I was a member of the Royal Logistic Corps. It was decided that my background as a lawyer made me perfect for a job as an army paper pusher. To cut a long story short, I was in Afghanistan to manage the supplies being flown in for reconstruction projects. I was five months into my six month tour when my unit was invited along to witness the opening of one of the new schools. There had been a lull in hostilities in our region so we all decided to have a look, we hadn't left the base since our arrival so it seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'Oh dear,' Cora fretted sympathetically.

'Yes, well,' Matthew sipped at his scotch. 'My last memory of the day was of piling into the APC with the rest of the unit.'

'I'm sorry?' Violet interjected with a frown.

'Armoured Personnel Carrier, it's a truck that's armoured like a tank,' Matthew explained.

'You've been in a tank? Awesome.'

Matthew jumped at the voice from behind, nearly spilling his drink. He turned and found himself face to face with one very awestruck six year old. Behind Andrew stood Mary, who was staring at Richard with calculated interest. 'Mr Carlisle, what an unexpected pleasure.' Mary declared in her ever famous ice queen tone.

* * *

**I am so looking forward to the next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

'Do you still have your gun? Can I see it? Can I _hold_ it?' Andrew's questions came thick and fast, too fast for Matthew to get a word in. It had been this way for the last half hour, and whilst Mary kept shooting him sympathetic looks and trying to get Andrew to leave Matthew alone, Matthew just waved her off.

'I don't have my gun because I'm not in the army anymore,' Matthew explained for the second time as the party moved to the dining room. Andrew had claimed a seat next to Matthew, with Mary sitting herself on the other side of her son. Across the table Richard had managed to seat himself between Robert and Violet. Mary was torn between monitoring Richard and trying to determine what his plan with Edith was, and watching over Andrew and Matthew. There was something inherently thrilling about the way Andrew was so enamoured with Matthew. Mary was suddenly grateful she had insisted that they not disclose their relationship that night, the mere thought of her mother's reaction was enough to send a shudder down Mary's spine.

Mary looked towards his mother, and found to her relief that she was happily immersed in conversation with Carson rather than paying any special attention to Matthew and Andrew. Next to Mary, Edith heaved a great sigh. Mary resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she reached for her wine glass. 'What's your problem?' Mary wondered in a low voice.

Edith stiffened and shot her sister a look. 'I don't have a problem. Unlike some people, I'm currently in a healthy relationship with a rather excellent man.'

Mary bit her lip, there were any number of things she could have said in response, but provoking Edith would not help her, she needed information. 'And how long has this relationship existed?' Mary enquired as she picked at her dinner.

'A little over two months now,' Edith replied in a happy tone. 'Richard and I are getting along marvellously.'

'Well, that's certainly fascinating. He does move fast,' Mary remarked in a dry tone. Privately, she wondered why she could never resist needling Edith, it didn't help when her sister made it so simple.

'Pardon?'

'May I ask, did you pursue him or was it the other way around?' Mary asked, though she suspected she already knew the answer.

'He pursued me, of course,' Edith confirmed.

'Of course he did.'

'I don't appreciate your tone. What are you implying, Mary?' Edith asked sharply. Mary sipped at her wine and glanced over at Richard, who was still engaged in conversation with her father an oblivious to the sister's discussion.

'I'm not going to make specific accusations, but I do find it interesting that less than two weeks after Richard Carlisle makes me an offer to buy the Bank, he's suddenly pursuing a relationship with you, Edith.' Mary gave a shrug. 'I suppose it could just be a coincidence, tonight he _clearly_ only has eyes for you.'

Edith looked at Mary with an expression akin to someone who had just been slapped. 'I can't believe you'd say such a thing!' Edith hissed. Everybody watched as she pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. Mary wore a calm expression as she put down her wine glass.

'What's wrong with Aunt Edith?' Andrew asked, Mary glanced down at her son and brushed a lock of hair back into place.

'Nothing new, Andrew. Eat your beans.'

Cora began to rise, but Richard beat her to the punch. 'Excuse me,' he muttered as he followed after Edith, he eyed Mary on his way out of the room, Mary couldn't resist giving him a slight smirk as he left.

'Well, this is a board meeting so why don't we discuss business?' Mary declared in his wake.

Richard stepped into the hall in time to watch Edith disappear into the garden. Despite his larger desire to remain at the dinner table, Richard followed her. He was starting to grow very annoyed with Mary Crawley. He didn't know why she couldn't acknowledge that his money and influence could help propel GIB and finally make it one of the great international banking houses. Instead she seemed determined to thwart him at every turn, the most frustrating aspect was how very simple she made it all look.

Now thanks to her meddling, he had to waste his time dealing with Edith instead of solidifying his friendship with the Earl. Richard made a noise of disgust and stepped outside. He didn't have to try hard to find Edith, she was sitting in plain sight on a bench overlooking a rose bed. He slowed his approach to try and assess the situation, trying to read the faraway look on her face as she sat there staring at nothing. This was not something he was accustomed to, he'd never liked a woman enough to try and make things work when trouble started. Hell, he wasn't sure he even liked Edith, but she was his all access pass to GIB and he lacked scruples when it came to business.

'Edith, is something the matter?' Richard asked, sitting down next to her on the bench.

Edith sighed and looked away from the roses and directly at him, in that discerning look he finally saw some similarity between the blonde Crawley and her bitch of an elder sister. 'Are you dating me to gain access to Grantham Bank?'

Richard cursed internally.

Edith spotted something in his expression and looked away again. 'I can't believe Mary was right, I hate it when she's right.'

'What exactly has Mary accused me of?' Richard asked, seeing a tiny opening towards his redemption.

Edith gave him an exasperated look. 'I just said, and you as good as well confirmed it.'

'I will admit that I only talked to you that first night because I wanted some gossip about the Bank,' Richard explained slowly, giving himself time to perfect his lines. 'But that isn't the reason I called you the next day.'

'Really?'

Richard let out a laugh. 'Edith, let's be serious here. You know what I'm worth, if I want to make a play for Grantham Bank then all I need to do is make a call and I can get an audience with your father or your sister. I don't need your help for that.'

'Mary says you did just that, a fortnight before we met.'

'Exactly.' Richard smiled. 'I didn't use you to get that meeting.'

'But you did ask to come with me tonight, after I said that it was a dinner for the Board.'

'Can you _really _call it business dinner when you're related to most of the people in the room? Edith, there is a six year old child in there.'

'What does Andrew have to do with anything?'

'I didn't want to come here tonight to meet the board of Grantham Bank. I wanted to meet your family, it's not my fault that they are the same thing.'

'I suppose not,' Edith conceded, Richard had to suppress the urge to grin in triumph, he had her.

* * *

Matthew had found himself in some pretty tight spots before, and he was in no way unfamiliar with awkward social encounters. But that night was shaping up to be something special. Richard and Edith never returned to dinner, instead twenty minutes after they'd left, the butler had appeared and informed them that the pair had left. There had been some excuse about early morning meetings and the seafood entrée not agreeing with Edith's stomach, no one bought it.

Mary had done her best to direct the conversation towards the Bank. Matthew knew that she'd been working on a rather significant plan for reorganising their American investment strategy, and that she'd hoped to win the support of the Board at the dinner in preparation for the official Board meeting later in the week. Unfortunately Cora had been more interested in wondering aloud about Edith and Richard. Violet had made a rather cutting remark about how the other woman ought to have asked all her bloody questions back when the pair were still in the room, which of course had gone over magnificently. Robert was left to once again mediate between his mother and wife, whilst Matthew fielded Andrew's incessant questions about his time in the army.

During dessert Andrew had spilt his chocolate ice cream over his shirt during a particularly dramatic retelling of his favourite movie. Mary had taken him upstairs with Cora to try and clean the boy up. After dinner Violet and Carson had started to gossip about mutual acquaintances, leaving Matthew and Robert. The men exchanged looks, throats were cleared and drinks poured but words were not exchanged. Matthew thought back to the last time he and Robert had actually talked.

'_There is something else I wanted to discuss with you, Matthew. It concerns my will, I've made some alterations I feel you should be made aware of, given that they concern you.'_

_Matthew sat down behind his desk, something about Robert's body language was giving him a very bad feeling. 'I can't begin to imagine what might be in your will the concerns me, Robert.'_

'_On the contrary Matthew, you must know that I think of you as family,' Robert insisted. 'I was very sorry when things fell through with you and Mary, for then you truly could have been.'_

_Matthew reached for the knot in his tie, his mind briefly preoccupied with thoughts of what he'd just been doing with Mary. Perhaps Robert might still get his wish, Matthew dearly hoped so. 'You mentioned your will, Robert?'_

'_Oh yes. My assets are very simply divided, there is the Bank and there is the house and a few other incidentals,' Robert began, Matthew couldn't help smiling. It was typically Robert to call his classic car collection and private jet incidentals. 'Obviously the bulk of my personal property will pass to Cora. My shares in the Bank are already destined to be distributed between my daughters. I thought about including Andrew, but that would not be fair on any grandchildren Sybil and Edith might give me. He'll inherit Mary's shares in the long run, I'm sure.'_

'_I can't claim a deal of familiarity with wills and conveyance, but that all sounds reasonable Robert. If you need a legal opinion I know some people who are more qualified to comment.'_

'_I have lawyers, Matthew,' Robert replied. 'But to get to the point, I have arranged it so that when I die, you will be named CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors for Grantham International Bank.'_

_If Matthew hadn't already been sitting he'd have landed on the nearest horizontal surface._

'_I suppose you're wondering how this is possible. As a corporate lawyer you would obviously know that while most corporations use a similar set of by-laws to govern their boards, each corporation is different. In the case of Grantham Bank, my mother wanted to ensure that even if the family lost a majority of the board seats, we could still remain in control. Thus, as CEO I am perfectly within my rights to choose my own successor.' Robert explained._

_Matthew considered trying to give a diplomatic answer, before he finally snapped. 'I don't know what astounds me more, Robert. The fact that you wish to remain in control of Grantham Bank until your death, or the fact that you would use a provision in the by-laws designed to keep the Bank in your family's hands, to give the top job to me. Say what you will but I'm not your family, Mary is.'_

'_Mary is also a mother.'_

'_As was yours when she _created_ the bank fifty years ago. You have been a father during your entire tenure, I don't see why motherhood should disqualify Mary.'_

'_That boy doesn't have a father. In my book that means he needs his mother all the more. Mary's first priority should be Andrew.'_

'_If you seriously think Mary would ever put this Bank above Andrew, you don't know your daughter.' Matthew retorted._

'_I…. look, I've made you aware of my decision. In time I'm sure you will come round to my way of thinking,' Robert declared._

'_Robert, please tell me you're going to reconsider this. This is absolutely the wrong decision.'_

'_I can't say I will.'_

Matthew glanced at Robert, grimaced and turned his attention to the drink in his hand. He hadn't spoken with Mary about his conversation with Robert yet, he was rather terrified by the thought that Mary might blame him for Robert's choice and it would ruin their second chance. He'd attempted to talk Robert around twice since that day, to no avail. Indeed Robert had even had the gall to send him a copy of the will for his own records.

Thankfully Mary and Cora reappeared, relieving them both. 'Where, pray tell, is my grandson?' Robert asked with a frown.

'Asleep, thankfully,' Mary replied.

'I'm as surprised as you are, Robert. I didn't think he'd sleep so soon after dessert,' Cora remarked, somewhere in the house a phone started to ring, Matthew started to look for the device before he remembered that the Crawley's had people to answer phones for them.

'I think it helped that most of the ice cream wound up on his shirt.' Mary said in a dry tone as Matthew handed Mary her drink. He was momentarily distracted by the way Mary's fingers moved over his as she took the wine glass from him. He started working on excuses to get Mary out of the room with him, if only for five minutes.

'Excuse me, I believe this is rather urgent,' the butler announced, offering the phone towards Cora.

'To whom am I speaking?' Cora asked. Matthew looked up from Mary's hands in time to spot Cora's face as the colour drained from it. With a cry she dropped the phone, Matthew dropped his drink as he dived forward to catch the woman before she fell completely to the ground.

'My dear! What on earth is the matter?' Robert demanded, helping Matthew move Cora to the couch.

'It's Sybil,' she choked out. 'There's been an attack, they can't find her.'

* * *

**I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make guarantees I'm afraid. Hope you enjoyed it, though.  
**


End file.
